Best of Both Worlds
by Hiro's Girlfriend Chloe
Summary: Chloe White, a good girl who is smart, talented and bubbly. Hiro Hamada, a boy who is adventurous, smart, fast-talking and ambitous. Just one moment, from Chloe falling and Hiro's robot Baymax helps. They become friends, things changes when time goes on. Sometimes it's heartfelt, sometimes it's intense. But that's love! What will happen next? READ TO FIND OUT! AU Alive! Tadashi!
1. Introduction

**Chapter One: Introduction...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

* * *

><p>Saturday Morning, 7:00 am<p>

It was a nice beautiful day in San Fransokyo. The sun rise was as wonderful as it can be coming up from the horizon behind the Golden Gate Bridge. A girl was watching that sunrise from her bedroom window, smiling at a whole new day front of her. She has black silky long hair with a Chinese bang over her forehead, wearing a black sweater vest with white with black polka-dotted dress, clear stockings with her pretty black flats with a bow on top of them.

She likes to dress really fancy, especially this EARLY in the morning. She never likes herself dressing at the last-minute of something. Even if she or her family is not going anywhere, she likes to dress up to just look 'pretty'. That's Chloe for ya!

Chloe White or some people like to call her 'Chlo', is a very happy-go-lucky type of person. She always have a big smile on her face. She's so optimistic and bubbly; always thinking of something exciting and she goes for it!

This is the day she is doing just that; doing something exciting or making something new. Her heart stems on that motion and never let's go until she completed it! Today is the day she is going to try out for San Fransokyo's School Institute of Technology!

Yup, she's a genius, artistic prodigy. And her way to getting into that school is perfect! Since she was born, she knew so much already about art and music in only a year. Smarts was her second prodigy with technology and science. Her parents thought she was a miracle baby but by how things turn out to be with their parents being smarter as well, it was common expectation to them all.

She started off in high school at the age of 8, then after graduating 4 years later, her parents wanted her to go to college. She was delighted and took their word for it.

So Chloe was in her room, making blueprints on her Unlimited-Mac touchscreen computer. She had everything planned. She wanted to make something that is better than anything; anything that could help the world to become a better place. She want to be Eco-friendly...

Therefore, she got something! After a full hour, she have got an idea. A Hovercraft! A hovercraft that could save the planet!

That's all she got, but she need the materials... She must go to the store to get it. Maybe a plumber store for the pips she needs for the transmission, or a electronic store for the wires and convertibles?

Meh! She'll find something when she gets... So with a big smile on her face, she walks out of her room with her printed blueprints in her pink backpack. She skips downstairs as she walks passed her two parents, reading their books together.

They didn't ask where she was going because they knew what she was going to do. It's a technique that they have to notice if Chloe is doing something or going somewhere.

She then waves goodbye to her parents and walks out the door, runs down the street. She was pretty excited at this point, she have never felt this excited since she won her 8th Spelling Bee in elementary and middle when she was 5.

So now, today was just a prefect day... For now... but things will change later through the day.

Hopefully Chloe is ready for what's up ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**First time making a BH6 fanfic! This is just an introduction to my OC, Chloe White.**

**I'll be bringing in the cast of Big Hero 6 in the next chapter! Hopefully that this is good so far... It's been a couple of months since I fanfic anything really...**

**But uh... if anyone have any ideas for this story just let me know!**

**READ&REVIEW! =D**


	2. Baymax?

**Chapter Two: Baymax?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>Chloe's POV<em>

_Sighs_. 'I have feeling that this is going to be a great day' I thought in my head. That's what I thought until that day changed around.

I was walking along the street of the suburban part of San Fransokyo. My smile haven't left my face since I got out the house. I was really excited for my perfect invention that could get me a first row seat to the Institute of Technology! My day was going as planned! Never could get in my way!

But one day, something did.

As I was walking to the Radio XL Stock Convenient Store, I seen a robot standing in front of it. That robot looked like a big marshmallow. I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh walking towards it. But by me not paying attention, I slipped and fell right on my knee from a crack on the sidewalk. I fell to the ground and screamed out a "ow!". Then that caused the big marshmallow robot to walk towards me.

Yup, that's when I started to laugh again. The way it 'walked' made me laugh the most. It was somewhat wobbling like a penguin or a chubby bear. THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Whenever it was right front of my feet, he stood there, staring at me. That's when I stopped laughing and looked a bit scared.

"Hello," it said, "I am Baymax, a healthcare companion. What seems to be the trouble?" I was speechless. My face was scarce and confused at the same time. 'A HEALTHCARE COMPANION?' I thought in my head bewildered.

"Uh..." I stood, choking up my words, "I-I uh scraped my... knee." I finally said after a moment of the robot hold out its hand and pull me up to my feet. I couldn't really stand straight because of my foot, so I had to kneel a little on left my leg where the bruise was.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" it asked me giving me a look at Baymax. 'I should I say now?' I asked myself.

"Umm... A five I guess?" I told him with a warm smile. Then Baymax held out his hand and sprays some medical fluid on to my bruised knee. Then he pulled out a bandage from (GOD KNOWS WHERE) and puts it on my knee. I couldn't help but smile at Baymax.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully. I couldn't see it but I could tell Baymax was smiling back. "You're welcome." He replied back. Moments passed and then I heard someone screaming "BAYMAX" from a distance.

Me and Baymax turn to the direction where the voice was coming from. There, it was a boy, the same age as me somehow looking like he's Asian. He was wearing a blue zipped out hoodie, khaki jean pants, and some sneakers. His hair was black and shaky looking.

_**He must be emo...**_

He runs up to me and the marshmallow robot with his face surprised and a bit annoyed.

"BAYMAX?" He yelled out, "I thought I told you to stay in front of the store?!" He looks a bit tired if you asked me. The robot looks at the boy and then back at me.

My face paled up. 'I was noticed?!' I thought in despair and guilt. "This little girl gotten hurt, Hiro. I couldn't let her be injured." Baymax puts at me making the boy look at my direction.

My face began to pale up even more. 'HIRO?' I thought with surprise. Hiro stares at me with a confused look on his face. I look away with a nervous smile on my face, trying to keep myself from blushing. I scratched my neck as the awkward silence kept going on...

Then the silence broke off whenever Baymax blurted out. "Hiro, I have noticed that your hormones have been increasing emotions since you have started puberty." Baymax explained making Hiro flinch and get nervous.

"WHAT?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Baymax went on explaining. "Hiro, as of right now, you are showing hormonal exotic reaction upon other female people, including..." He stops, he then turns to me and asked: "What is your name little girl?"

My heart skipped a beat. 'What? The robot who knows medical/medicaid and is basically saying that this boy is horny, DOESN'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME?' I thought to myself bitterly.

I looked over at the robot and the boy. "My name is C-Chloe." I said softly with a cheeky smile forming my face.

Trying to keep the mood. Hiro tries to show a grin but was too embarrassed because what Baymax said to me.

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV<em>

_AGH!_ This so embarrassing...

Baymax with his ways of explaining certain things like puberty or exotic thoughts makes me seem like I'm a dirty person. I'm afraid to say anything because I don't want to be rude or anything, especially since she think I'm a dirty person.

'Great what should I say now?' I thought in my head. 'I wish Baymax wasn't even here, this moment wouldn't have been happening and she wouldn't be hurt.'

Meanwhile, the girl was standing there, lopsided since she's hurt staring at me like I'm a weirdo. I just had to say something to end the mood.

"U-Uhm... I-I'm sorry about my robot, Baymax. He's just very basic and consistent when it comes to the point of something like this." I explained to her."It's alright..." she said calmly making somehow turn shaded red on my cheek.

**_ME AND MY HORMONES..._**

She smiles as she starts slowly walking to the convenient store. She struggles a little as she tries to walk with her bruised knee but failed to due to mostly... pain. Before she could even get into the store, she falls over whenever she missed a step. I grabbed by the wrist to keep her from falling over altogether.

My heart jumped whenever I had my arms around her like a stuffed animal or a teddy bear. I could see that she was disgusted by me touching her, even I didn't see her face, I could tell...

But she wasn't! She was surprised as much as I was. I let go of her right when she have the motion to walk again. She felt a bit uncomfortable when she tries to walk but she got the hang of it when she gotten better. She turns back at me with a cheeky smile.

"I'm okay now, you guys could leave if you want." She said cheerfully. I couldn't but to look at her eyes. Her pretty-looking, glimmering brown eyes. She was really pretty.

I nodded giving her an acceptance to leave. I walked the opposition of her direction with Baymax and slowly walked home, I kept looking back until she was finally inside the store. As for me and Baymax was walking closer to home, I was wondering if I'll ever she that girl, 'Chloe' again.

Hopefully I would be able to see her again...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**BOOM! I already made a whole new chapter in a day! ALREADY?! I just got done with the first one! HA! Man, I'm on a roll today!**

**Next Chapter is possibly tomorrow or late tonight (EST 5:00 time) so uuuhhh... YEAH! Srry if Hiro was a bit OOC I mean, I saw the movie Big Hero 6 twice and I know Hiro and everyone else from head to toe! **

**Meh... Anyways how do you think about Chloe? She was good in this one right? Hopefully they will be see each other again! So uh READ&REVIEW please! **

***gives everyone a marshmallow shaped like Baymax cookie* =D **

**3**


	3. Auditions and Dreaming

**Chapter Three: Auditions and Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>2:00 pm, Downtown San Fransokyo<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

After running those airings and having a HARD TIME getting from one place to another with an injured knee, I managed with the trolleys on my street and finally made it to the Institute of Technology before sign ups for auditions for enrollment to the college is over.

When I got there, there were a line of people already waiting to get signed up. At least fifty people is getting their chance to auditioned. The only thing is that only twenty people have to get their chance to audition next Friday so I serious don't think I'll get in now. By looking at everyone's blueprints and how excited and confident they all are, I wouldn't stayed a chance.

But wait! Maybe there is! I'm a prodigy! Remember? I could stand a chance and wipe all twenty-nine of them clean. I have the genes of smart and intelligent that they'll never know.

So I waited and waited and waited and waited...

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skipped 2:34 pm, Lucky Cat Cafe<strong>

_Hiro's POV_

It was lunch time and all of my friends: GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred were going to go out to eat at some 'fancy' restaurant Fred knows about. My Aunt Cass was downstairs in the cafe, managing the diner. Baymax was in his charger box, taking a 'nap' for awhile. And as for me, I was thinking about doing bot fighting again...

_NAH...!_ I was really thinking about that girl I met a few hours ago. _Chloe... _I can't stop thinking about her since it's my first time meeting a girl MY AGE.

I was laying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. My face was still, dazing off into space. Then I start thinking about Chloe again, but this time... Something completely odd and inappropriate.

Imagine Chloe wearing a pink bikini... She's a thick girl with 'women' parts, very noticeable 'woman parts'! My thought went so out of hand, I started thinking something even worse!

I can tell ya, it'll give you nightmares... Let's just say she's not a virgin in this thought...

**ME AND HORMONAL/EXOTIC THOUGHTS!**

Anyways, time went passed and the crew was already downstairs waiting for me. Well I was sleep so I don't know if they think they'll come and get me or just sit there until I do go downstairs. Well they'll be waiting...

I'm a heavy sleeper as it is...

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

The gang was in the Lucky Cat Cafe waiting for Hiro to come down and join them. Fred was going on and on about this cool and 'monsterfic' the restaurant was. GoGo Tamago looked real irritated, Honey Lemon and Wasabi was real interested about what Fred was explaining to them.

"Now, ARE WE READY TO ROLL!?" Chanted Fred with a cheerful grin. Honey and Wasabi chanted back. "I AM!" They said with enthusiasm. Fred looks over at GoGo waiting for a response.

All GoGo did was rolled her eyes and gave them a thumbs up. Fred accepted that response with a grin. Honey Lemon smiles with delight and Wasabi anxious to go to the restaurant with an excited grin on his face.

All they need is Hiro and Baymax... Well Baymax was already there, he was sitting down on the chair which was stuck to his butt since he's way too big for it. Aunt Cass was walking over to them with a smile with a full plate of tea cups for them.

"Hi guys! How is everyone doing? I could see that you all are excited," she mentioned handing out the tea. Fred jumps up with glee. "YES! Me and me friends are going to a 'fancy' restaurant a few blocks from here! IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!"Honey then stated, "Also we are taking Hiro with us!" Then GoGo gets off of her chair and crossed her arms. "If he gets down here! Where is the little guy anyway?" GoGo asked annoyed by waiting and hearing Fred's annoying happy chants.

"Come to think of it, Hiro haven't out of his room since he got back from the electronics convenient store..." Aunt Cass looks around and walks off to her house upstairs, above the cafe. She walks fewer upstairs to Hiro's bedroom. He had his door locked so Baymax wouldn't come in. He was a bit annoyed by him today.

Cass knocks on the door of his room. "Hiro!" She called out knocking a few more times.

No answer. Hiro is a heavy sleeper so if he's waken by anything, it would be impossible. But Cass knows what to say to wake the young prodigy up high and dry.

"OH NO." She screams out falsely in pain. "Hiro's greatest invention that he made for _bot fighting _has been stolen! And there's no more hot chicken wings!"

"WHAT?!" Hiro screams out from his room. He gets up off of his bed puts on his shoes and runs out the door. His face was in horror."NO MORE HOT WINGS!?" He whines. Cass makes a smirk that led to a chuckle. Hiro face then turned into an annoyed frown.

"Really, Aunt Cass?" He said solemnly. Cass pats the boy's shoulders. "Sorry, but your friends wanted you down there to go to a restaurant sooo... YEAH." She walks off and goes back downstairs to the cafe.

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV<em>

I hate it when Aunt Cass do that. She just played with my emotions and ruined my sleep.

It was a good nap! I was dreaming about Baymax flying me around the world and Chloe... I never thought of me thinking about that girl again. Especially during my dreams.

It's pretty embarrassing to tell Aunt Cass about this because it could lead to me doing something stupid and humiliating myself. If my brother Tadashi was here, he would've gave me good tips about girls and what to do with those feelings. But since he's dead, I got nothing else to do...

Anyways, I went downstairs with my hair undone, my clothes wrinkled and my face looking nothing but sleepy and drowsy. The gang was looking at me as if I was a zombie or something.

I don't iron my clothes, my hair is always like this and WHO CARES?

Fred walks up shaking his head slowly with disapproval. "Oh Hiro, Hiro, Hiro... That's not gentleman-like of you!" He stated. I shrugged."So? It's not anything. This restaurant is casual right?" I asked not knowing why is this happening. Honey Lemon looks up at me with a curious look on her face."Hiro? You should at least get a haircut. Your hair is overgrowing..." She holds up some of my hair which was longer than a year ago.

My face looked surprised. "UH haircut?" I said as if I never heard of that word before. GoGo smirks. "It's about time you show you little bum! You look like you're homeless!" She chuckles walking up to Honey and Fred joining the conversation.

GoGo is such a jerk to me, but she's cool so it doesn't even matter. Fred pulls me up as he examines my outfit. "UH FRED? What are you d-doing?" I asked fearfully, hanging upside down because Fred. "You need a makeover!" Fred mentions looking really closely at my look.

At this point, Honey's face brighten up with a smile. "I know 'makeovers'! I could fix Hiro RIGHT UP!" She cheered. My face paled up. Still hanging upside down, I gulped heavily, worrying to what's gonna happen to me...

'Why does my life have to be so difficult?' I asked myself with annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skipped, 3:12 pm, Institute of Technology<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

It's been an hour since I been waiting... My confidence were going dim and at least five people were left in the line. About eighteen people were picked to auditioned. At this point, I'm a long-shot to getting in now.

I was sitting on my pink backpack along the line with my blueprints in my hand. I was tired, bored, hungry and annoyed. An hour for something useless for my age but not for my smarts though.

Thoughts were going through my head the entire time I was there. _'Will I get in?', 'How long this will take?', 'Is this worth it?', 'What's the point of getting in anyways?', 'Should you forfeit and just walk out of that school?', 'What's WRONG WITH YOU?',_ etc. My head was hurting because of my thoughts! I couldn't just walk out, after all I put into doing this. My leg wasn't even the problem or my bruise because how much thought I'm thinking to this.

I don't know at this point. I just hope this line could hurry up so I could get this over with!

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Chloe was two feet away from the sign up table. Only her and another person in front of her was left. Only nineteen people were left, if this person in front of her get in, she wouldn't be able to sign up and have to go home. Fortunately, her fears, her troubles, her thoughts were all behind her when the person didn't get in!

Finally! A smile is forming her face again, after an hour of a frown. She ran up to the table and handed out her blueprints.

The man who was sitting right there was the founder of the school, Robert Callaghan. He and his daughter, Abigail Callaghan was sitting with clipboards in their hands. They looked around to see if anyone was there.

Chloe was pretty short, she been having a size shortage since she was about 10 years old. So she might be struggling to get jumps up and down, waving her hand to get Robert and Abigail's attention. "DOWN HERE." She mentioned waving her blueprints up in the air.

They look down to see who was it and notice Chloe was stand there with a cheeky smile and her blueprints. Her hair was a bit messy since she been falling a lot before she got to the school because of her bruised knee and the humidity outside, causing her to fizz up.

Robert and Abigail looked bewildered. A girl auditioning for Institute of Technology? Her age? Geez... So many prodigies out here it's not even funny.

"Ahem. Uh hello little girl? Are you lost?" Robert asked nicely. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I'm not lost," She said with a giggle. "I'm here to sign up for audition."

Robert and Abigail stares at the child. "Really?" Abigail asked surprised. Chloe nods excitedly. She hands out her blueprint paper and showed it to them.

Robert reads the blueprints. "Is...I-is this made by-" "Me! Yes!" Chloe mentioned cutting Robert off as he looks at her with a astonish look on his face.

Then they, Robert and Abigail both smiles at her. "WOW!" They both said with amusement and interest. Chloe smiles even wider. "YOU LIKE IT?" She asked excitedly.

Robert gets up and held out his hand. It looks like he's going to give her a handshake. "Congratulations, uh... what's your name Miss.?"Chloe smiles and hands out her hand as well to start the handshake. "Chloe Annabelle White!" She stated with a professional appearance.

"Well Miss. White, we are hoping to see you on Friday for the auditions! Hope you have this all in check by then." He smiles and walks off with Abigail. Abigail smiles at me with a delight wave goodbye.

Chloe was happily speechless. SHE MADE IT. She got in! She was going to explode! But she didn't, she was excited as can be.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" She chanted out running down the street in town. She didn't even care if she messes up her leg or fall by her running around, injured.

Her getting in Institute of Technology is all that matters...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**OMG! I am finally done with this chapter! It's longer too! =D Yep! I told ya I would be able to get this done tonight! ****Anyways, Hiro is about to get a "Honey Lemon Makeover!". Chloe finally got her chance to audition! Robert Callaghan is out of jail! But he's all good... **

**OR IS HE? HMMM...**

**Well we'll see. Once again I'm sorry for having all the characters maybe a bit OOC but you know how hard it is to get a character in character without getting all 'FANFIC CRAZY' on them...**

**Well I going to sleep now. It's 10:00 right now so uh, brain dead until tomorrow... PLZ READ&REVIEW! =D **

***gives everyone a cupcake***

**BAI! =P =)**


	4. We Meet Again!

**Chapter 4: We Meet Again!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH5, only my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 pm, Lucky Cat Cafe<strong>

_Hiro's POV_

After a long 'makeover' with Honey Lemon's experiments to make me "pretty", Wasabi manage to give me a haircut since he's good with hair. I felt brutalized at the begin, the gang (except GoGo) holding me down to change me up, neutered my body to just make me less, 'hobo' type.I haven't been outside much since a week ago because I'm loosing myself as an outside person. I'm almost done with college so it wouldn't be hard for me to put myself up to so much trend just to keep me from becoming a bum.

But I understand my friends worries and I respect them for it, but they don't HAVE to change me up, especially in operation type of way. An hour had passed and I almost done. I had my outfit upgrade with a blue sweater vest, long sleeves with black pants and black sneakers. And my hair, it's WAY shorter now than before!

I could have looked emo if I could but since it's all short, I kinda look like Taylor Lautner now! It was scary at first when I seen my new hairstyle because I'm not used to my new shorter hair, but I felt more lighter with shorter hair and more cooler. All the guys at SFIIT will be thinking I'm new or something and make me think I'm cool and become popular! _For once..._

Wasabi, Fred, GoGo and Honey Lemon were all smiling at me with amount of pride looks on their faces. "Welp," Fred said, "I think we fixed him up _perfectly_," Fred pats me on the shoulder.

"I know right!" Honey Lemon beamed hugging me like a teddy bear. I couldn't help but smile. GoGo smirks at me. "You look good, Hiro." Wasabi made a 'flirty' looking face. "All the girls will be falling over you I'm sure of it!" Wasabi mentioned with a delighted smile on his face now.

I couldn't help but blush at their compliments, they are being really nice and taking out their way to keep me looking good. Now what _best _friends do.

Time passed and Aunt Cass was already pinching my cheeks. "AAAWWW! You look SO cute Hiro! My boy is a gentleman now!" She squealed as pinch my cheeks even more. I kept saying "ow" every time she did. I prayed at Baymax wouldn't come in and take over again."Alright!" Aunt Cass chanted, "I want you all to have a good time at that 'restaurant'. No getting into bot fighting trouble and be safe!" She walks off with a wave goodbye as she had a lot of plates in her hand.

Me and the gang began to walk out. We managed to take Wasabi's minivan to the restaurant instead. Trolleys would have been our second choice but they run really weird on Saturdays. When we got the street where the restaurant was, it was three blocks away. We looked at Wasabi a bit confused but he said that there's no parking spaces from the few blocks in front of us so we had no choice but to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skipped, 4:05 pm, The White's Household<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

"MOM, DAD! I'm home!" I screamed from the front doorway of my house. My scream sound more jolly and rejoiced as usual. My parents were in the kitchen, making dinner. But my father was doing a jigsaw puzzle at the kitchen table so it was only mom doing all the work.

I ran into the kitchen jumping up and down laughing happily. My mom smiles as she was steering her spoon, cooking dinner. I grabbed that spoon and threw off of her. My mom flinched. My father stares at me like I'm crazy.

"Sweetie!" My mother, Kimberley shouted out. "What on earth are you doing? Can't you see I'm cooking dinner?" My voice was glee as can be. "No need! I just got myself a treat already in stored." I explained to them with a grin on my face.

My father looks at me curiously. "What kind of treat?" My father, Derek asked with interested look on his face.

"I just sign up for an audition for Institute of Technology! And I DID IT! I'm going be auditioning this Friday!" I run around the kitchen screaming with joy. My parents were so happy for they did the same and rejoiced.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie!" Kimberley beamed. Derek smiles and gives me a hug, "I'm proud of you too!" He said peck me on the cheek."So what should we do for our celebration!?" I asked. "Hmmm... Maybe go out to dinner!" Kim chanted. Me and Derek chanted out "YES!" agreeing our motive.

So after the agreement, thirty minutes later, we hoped into our red sedan car and drove off to this most fancy,authentic restaurant in town...

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

It was five thirty in the late afternoon. Big Hero 5, with their fancy suits and dresses walked up to the restaurant that was themed as a...

COMIC CON CONVENTION?!

Fred, the guy who was stoke for this, making everyone wear something fancy, looking like a billion bucks, goes to a childish and 'cartoony' restaurant where evryone seemed casual. BUT THE BIG HERO 5!

GoGo stares at everyone looking all normal and less "fancy" makes a furious look at Fred. "YOU IDIOT!" She barked, "YOU SAID THAT IT WAS FANCY!" She glares at Fred which looked really scared.

"L-listen, calm down this is a fancy restaurant! This is just a theme, people come down all fancy all the time!" He stated with a fainted smile. He was still nervous as he seen GoGo which is about to go Crah'Crah'.

Hiro looks over a seen a few people looking fancy. He told GoGo there's nothing to worry about, so she calmed down and sighs. "Well at least I don't have to feel any humiliation when comes to being an outcast of appearance." She blow bubble of her gum and popped it.

A ten minute pass on and Chloe and her family made to the restaurant that they're going to, to eat their celebration dinner. And guess what?

**They're going to the same restaurant the Big Hero 5 was going to!**

They got out of the car and Chloe with a grin on her face, now wearing a sky blue sparkly dress with blue slippers runs to the door of the place and skips inside. Couple minutes after getting their reservations, they sat down at their table. They were two tables across from the gang of Hiro and his friends. They were _this _close together.

Told you they'll be meeting again...

* * *

><p><em>Chloe's POV<em>

This was the life!

My day came from happy, then worse, to happy again! Being optimistic is the only reason why I am who I am. My parents were chattering along to other people how proud they were to have a prodigy in their family. Me! They sometimes have people annoyed or jealous over brags, but either or, they just want to express how they feel. I wasn't really paying this much attention but I really was hungry and wanted something to drink. Plus I feel my hair is fizzing up again so maybe going to the bathroom to fix it up would do it as well.

When I got up, I went passed and told my parents where I was going. They gave me a nod and went back to bragging about me with other people. I rolled my eyes with a smile and walked off to the bathroom. But then, I stopped.

Something had caught my eye, most of it to say the least since it's shown from the corner of my eye. I turned to see who I recognized first.

IT WAS HIM!

That emo, well used-to-be emo kid, Hiro! His appearance really changed since this morning. His hair was shorter and it had an actual style. He was wearing a formal vest long-sleeve sweater on with longer pants and nicer shoes! I wanted to greet myself to him again but he's with so much people. Four grown ups at least, without his marshmallow robot, Baymax. Plus my hair was getting humid so I had to go to the bathroom to change it into a bun.

After that, I slowly walked back to my table but then I stopped again. This has turn from surprising to scary...

NOW MY PARENTS WERE TALKING TO HIRO'S GROWN FRIENDS. **ABOUT ME!**

When they all turned to my direction when my mother pointed at me, I froze and my body melted in the inside. OMG! My parents just put me in a zone that going to be hard to get out of. My parents waved to me to come over and join the conversation. I stood for a moment to reconcile myself and calm down. So I slowly walked over to them with a frantic smile on my face.

Then I looked over Hiro's direction and he stood there, surprised. I know Hiro, we meet again...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>  
><em>

**Right now, I am having a writers-block, and this chapter is pretty short. So if anyone have any ideas for the next chapter would be good, PM me if you got some.****I might have to time skip this part where they all meet because of how much more ideas I have in store for my character and now that everyone knows everyone! So yeah! **

**So please... somebody, anybody give me an idea for this story! D= Dx XC**

**plus READ & REVIEW please :)**


	5. A Good Different Part 1

**Chapter 5: A Good Different Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

_WARNING: This chapter contains sexual descriptions _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>**... 3 days ago at Yoko and Chan Cartoony Bistro  
><strong>

_"Everyone! This is our prodigy daughter! Chloe!" Chloe's mother Kimberley announced with a smile on her face._

_Everyone in at the table clapped, even some not that are not at the table, just to be nice._

_Chloe takes a cute __curtsy from her dress. Hiro turns red at this point. __  
><em>

_She runs over to sit down at her table. She had no choice but to sit right next to Hiro since there's no more seats left._

_"Hi!" She said to Hiro with a smile. Hiro blushes as he looks directly into Chloe's brown glimmering eyes._

_"H-hello, Chloe." He replied back greeting himself. Chloe smiles at her sweetly trying to be more polite and considerate._

_Hiro just stood there, either love struck with no smile or sad with a butterfly in his stomach; nervous._

_"You look nice!" She mentioned giving him a look, up and down she examines him. Hiro blushed even harder._

_'What's wrong with you Hiro?' He thought to himself, 'don't embarrassed yourself now you pu*sy!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time, 12:00 pm Tuesday, Institute in Tech.<strong>

_Hiro's POV_

It been three days since I met Chloe again at that restaurant. Whenever I met her, she seemed nicer than usual. I was hoping to see her again today. But I had class at SFIT so I couldn't really find the time. My friends have been noticing some of my emotions upon Chloe was showing and I was talking about too much. But it's because we only met that one day that could maybe lead to a good amount friendship.

One day, during lunch, me and the gang (including Baymax) was eating outside in the campus. Fred and GoGo was arguing about what's real and what's not real in humanity. Fred says sea monsters are real and GoGo says that's a myth the argument continued on. As for Wasabi, he was organizing his meal, cheeseburger before veggies, veggies before utensils, utensils above soft drink and soft drink in front of the fruits...

It seems confusing, but that's how Wasabi No-Ginger do it. And Honey Lemon.

She been examining my actions all day. She was wondering about what am I going to say about Chloe next. She was pretty interested when I was chattering about her, but it gave an alerted look to be aware on Honey's plans.

So this time, whenever I started talking about Chloe again, Honey interrupts and makes it awkward. "Do you have a crush on Chloe, Hiro?" She asked me with a strong accent of name at the end. I paused giving her an very confused stare. My eyebrow was risen and my mouth made a "o" shape. Everyone went quiet. Then here comes Baymax with his statements.

"Correction: Hiro is having hormonal thoughts on the young girl, Chloe. Every time he's around her, his anxiety state goes really high and his hormonal state increases as-"

"BAYMAX!" I hollered making him stop. Red shades were forming all over my cheeks. Everyone looks at with snickers and grins. I looked annoyed and pouted. That's all that's left for me to do. I mean walking away would even more immature but by their entertainment, they could laugh if they have to.

"Awww... Hiro likes someone!" Wasabi teased and nudged me by the shoulder. Honey Lemon started explaining what theories that could caused me forming feelings all the sudden.

"It's called Limerence, scientific word for "love" itself." She announced with her pointer finger in the air, ear-length. "This describes as, among other things, "loving attachment"; and "loving affection," the bond that exists between an individual and their so called "mates". And by how things is going with Chloe and Hiro, he could be having "dirty boy thoughts" as well!" She made a fainted smile at me.

I froze, my mind was a bit traumatized and mostly humiliated. 'Do I really have a certain feeling for Chloe?' 'Chloe is a pretty name for such and wonderful... _beautiful... awesome... pretty sexy-looking..._ AGH!' My thoughts were going viral in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>**...**

_Hiro looks at his food and tries not to give any eye contact to Chloe. Chloe looks up at Hiro numerous of times to find herself watching a boy stare at his food, without eating it. It made giggle._

_Hiro noticed the giggle and begins to eat his food without looking away from his plate. _

_Chloe taps him on the shoulder. "Uhh... You like eating Stinky Tofu?" Chloe asked looking at him disgusted. Hiro had no idea he even ordered this stuff but did anyway and is eating it!_

_It was delicious but he lost a few points for eating something Chloe don't even like. 'Maybe convince her to try this stuff out to give you a better positive appearance.' He thought in his head.  
><em>

_"U-u-u-uh Eh! Ahh-em!" He tries to speak but kept mumbling as he tries to eat and speak at the same time, that showed Chloe that he have no manners and again lost points. But Chloe giggles at his struggle. _

_"You know eating while speaking is impolite?" She mentioned breaking her giggles. He was a bit messy now with some stinky tofu juice all over his face._

_"Uh I-I was g-going to say Stinky Tofu is not that bad!" He stated to her wiping off his face with a napkin. Chloe raised an eyebrow, like she was confused._

_"That stuff? Ew! No way!" She retorted with a playfully wave. She wasn't really impressed by how it looked. Hiro smiles. "Here." He grabs some chopsticks and gave her a piece and, like as if she was a baby, puts it in her mouth. She chews it slowly, looking a bit nervous by eating this stuff, but... she made a joyful grin. _

_"It's yummy! Wow!" She giggles. Hiro chuckles at her expression. They begin to laugh together. Hiro shows a lot of blush on his face, so was Chloe with her chocolate creamy skin reflecting it._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time, 2:22 pm Hiroko High School<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

It was a sunny day outside the schoolyard of Hiroko High School. I was in Honors Biology class, working with my friends: Johanna and Haruhi on a project that is do on Friday, which is the day of audition so won't be able to be there.

I haven't told my friends the big news because it'll affect our time working on the project and it is a surprise for later. During our project, I'm good with art (since I'm a prodigy to art) so I was printing out our plans on this project with the girls so that we could visual to it together later. There were some session where I doodle random stuff on a blank sheet a paper we didn't use. It was a private doodle so no one could see inside my notebook.

Here's the thing, I was randomly drawing doodles of Hiro and Baymax, Hiro and me and Hiro, Hiro and I hugging, kissing, making out... You get the picture.

Yes, I may have certain feelings for Hiro already even though I haven't seen him in three days since that celebration dinner. I wouldn't say I have a crush on him yet but I have some imagine, thinking of as if he was my boyfriend. I'm theological, I have habits sometimes... I'm a very nervous and clumsy person as well. So if anything happens to any of my papers that could led to the wrong hands, it could end badly.

The only one time I made a mistake was when I accidentally dropped one of my notebook from bumping it with my elbow. It fell onto the floor on Johanna's side of the table. She took a glimpse of what it was and then glanced over at me trembling.

'WAY TO GO CHLOE!' I yelled at myself in my head. 'THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR ONLY TIME TO HEAR PEOPLE MAKING OF YOU LATER ON TODAY!'

Johanna looks at it and stares at some of the doodles I drawn and makes a face. "Umm..." She stares at me. My face glow red and pink all over. I couldn't speak because how embarrassed I was. What am I to do?

"I-I-I made that," I confessed looking down at the floor. Then Haruhi looks over at the picture and becomes curious. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at one of the pictures of me and Hiro kissing. Her finger was point at Hiro.

"Uuhh... His name is Hiro." I stated softly. Johanna and Haruhi eyes widen. "THE HIRO!?" They both shouted out astonishingly. I nodded. That's when I learned something about my forming crush.

"Hiro Hamada? The Big Hero 6?!" Johanna asked with a joyful grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?" They glared at me, like I was teasing them. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE BIG HERO 6?" They both shouted at me again. I shook my head honestly.

Who was Big Hero 6? Are they a band or something. Then the girls got onto their laptops and showed me one of their photos of them. I RECOGNIZED THEM NOW! The same people I seen at the dinner with me and my parents three days ago...

But this is my first time knowing what Big Hero 6 was soo... it wasn't easy letting my friends follow up what they were saying. But then it hit me, I seen that group before down by the San Fransokyo Convention Center a few blocks away from here. They were crowned Key to the City and honor roll for protecting the city from villains and disasters.

How couldn't I have noticed that before?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

_Chloe, Hiro and everyone else was about to toast. A toast honoring and recognizing Chloe's achievements and intelligence to getting into auditions for SFIT. _

_Hiro smiles at her. "I didn't know you're applying go to Institute in Technology! I go there." Chloe grins joyfully. "Really?" She asked with a smile that made Hiro feel good. _

_"YEAH. I what a small world huh? So uh... if you get in, you'll be one of my college-mates! Like my friends over here." He pats Chloe on the shoulder and made a grin._

_Chloe just giggled. Everyone made their toast and clapped once again that caused everyone in the restaurant to clap out of random. Chloe smiles warmly and does another curtsy to everyone and warmly hugs Hiro. Hiro blush deepens and smiles. _

_"You look different by the way Hiro since the last time I saw you, but it's a good different!" She whispered under his neck, still hugging. All Hiro did was nod with agreement._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**

**Yep, that's that. Hopefully this could lead to having good views in the end...**

**READ & REVIEW PLZ UPDATE TONIGHT! OR TOMORROW! =D**


	6. A Good Different Part 2

**Chapter 6: A Good Different Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

_WARNING: Viewer discretion is advised with coarse sexual content_

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 pm Wednesday, School Dismissal<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

'_OMG!' _I thought in my head feeling my nerves getting overwhelmed, _'__I'm about to meet Hiro again! Hopefully I didn't change much to make not recognize me...' _I surely do hope he does! It been four days since I last saw him at the dinner and I wanted to go meet him and his friends so we can hang out all together with my friends. My friends was giving me the exchange about me and my crush Hiro. I told them to DO NOT embarrassed me around him or his friends. They promised but I still don't trust them. So I have my eye on hour later, we were at Hiro's Aunt Cass' Cafe, _"Lucky Cat Cafe"_. Me and my friends were already there... Aunt Cass gave us free sweet green tea and sweet icing bagels.

Johanna was really excited and anxious to see Hiro most of all. Haruhi didn't even believe about my friend Hiro until today when we went to the Cafe. I was the only one who was possibly real... nervous. I don't even know what I'm going to say when he and his friends come over. Cass told me that he's possibly just now getting out of his college session and is coming over now. I nerves kept pulling me hard and my heart skipping beats.

I hope that Hiro hurry up so he can meet my friends, but I also hope he takes his time because I'm not ready to see him yet.

A half an hour had passed and Hiro was still not there yet. Now I was impatient, my friends were chattering away about if Hiro had cute guy friends that are single. Since Johanna and Haruhi are seniors, seventeen to eighteen years of age, they could have recognized Hiro's college friends close to their age. Plus by that point, it could lead to future double dating if that happens.

God NO.

Time passed along again. I hear Hiro and his friends yelling from across the street with Baymax stating information on his healthcare techniques. My heart dropped then gotten heavier. He's this close and I'm already becoming as "stuck as a stool". We meet again Hiro...

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV<em>

My friends are really hilarious but annoying. I don't how Tadashi handle these guys when they were hanging out, before I came along. Fred and GoGo don't get along as much, Honey Lemon is pretty energetic and charismatic, and Wasabi is just so emotional; for a dude. Baymax will always be my best friend but he is pushing buttons so much on me...

But I still love the marshmallow robot healthcare companion.

We were walking to my house, to the cafe shop first to get something to eat. But something hit me, Chloe's figure with two other female figure were shown in the window. My heart skipped a beat and I got nervous. But what if that's not Chloe? What if it's a look-a-like Chloe figure in there that is eating? No, that couldn't be her?

In my thoughts, I had my fingers crossed hoping that's not her inside the cafe. But even if it is her, this works like a bad time, with _**all**_ of my friends here. It'll be embarrassing if they tried to humiliate me on purpose because they know that I like her, just to test my reactions...

Hopefully not, I hope they eventually forget about and even leave the cafe before I get to talk to her.

Whenever we got inside, Chloe was sitting right there! Her back was faced in front of me. I didn't even want her to notice I was there, nor want my friends to see so I had to run outside before someone even said my name. Unfortunately, Aunt Cass had called my name by the time I was standing in the doorway, back turned. My face blushed out redness and hung my head solemnly.

Chloe looked at me with a warm smile, I could tell she's nervous too. I gave the same smile, but with my face painted pink. Then I turned looking at my friends which were all smirking at me. I knew this was coming, should've known... I could have glared at them annoyed but Chloe was there so I didn't want her to get suspicious. Then her friends were there too. One was blonde haired and blue eyes, the other was mostly Japanese with brown eyes. They were staring at me with cheeky smiles that made me blush even more. I was really scared at this point, hopefully I won't humiliate or anyone else will humiliate me during this event that surprisingly occurring.

Moments later, everyone was all surrounded at different tables. Fred and Wasabi was sitting with Chloe's friends; Johanna and Haruhi, Baymax was with Honey Lemon and GoGo disguising logical medicaid and how the body systems medical substances, and Chloe and I was sitting by ourselves in the tables behind them. We just sat there looking away from each other, both of us flushing pink and red, don't even know what to say... It was embarrassing at first but as so as the awkwardness began to subside, I felt less tense and more calm. So I started the conversation.

"Uh... Long time, no see Chloe," I mentioned giving her no eye contact. She smiles warmly, "I guess so yeah... H-how were you since I last saw you?" She asked looking dead, straight at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Uh... I am doing well. Umm..." I lost track of thought. I couldn't manage to go through the conversation because there was nothing to talk about...

_AGH_! I'm such a dork!

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Chloe and Hiro just stood there not knowing what to say. This awkward moment didn't last long when Baymax walks over and tells Hiro something. Something that led to another humiliating attempt.

"Hiro, your signs of puberty have shown that you're having nervous pulsation/anxiety problems. I prefer personal or emotion, human support from love ones or for young men who are experiencing sexual demonstrations like erections or sexually aroused. Talk to your Aunt Cass about sexually reproducing is possible and what happens if-"

Hiro froze and eyes widen. Chloe stood there confused yet amused. Everyone could hear what Baymax was saying, even Aunt Cass and caused certain people to leave the cafe just hearing it. It was creepy and annoying to hear Baymax talking about sexual arousal and anxiety. Chloe's friends kind of thought it was funny to hear about Hiro's personal problem through his physical reactions. Possibly wondering if he masturbates... Chloe thought about that too. Is Hiro really pleasuring himself? Does Hiro sexually get aroused easily? WHY EVER?

Well they already know a different side about Hiro right now, but does that even mean that this is a 'good different' about them knowing his true side?

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Sorry for the long delay, I have school and only 1 more day until the break so... I'll be on, updating more often after that! Plus a Thanksgiving Special Chapter 1 away from the next one! =D So be ready and possibly a Christmas/New Year's one too! This could be a series if I could get Disney's permission! AGH!**

**Well even though it's short and basic, I still must get ready for the next chapter because I'm putting myself behind. OH! And 'Wasabi' not 'Masabi' Hehehe...**

**ANYWAYS... R&R PLZ!**


	7. Friendship

**ncileChapter 7: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>Chloe's POV<em>

Well today was a extraordinary day. I get to Hiro for the first time at his house, all my friends met Hiro and my friends met Hiro's friends, etc. WELL THANK GOODNESS THAT THEY ALL LEFT! It was getting hard to tried to make a conversation with him because too much people were around so it was getting really tense and uncomfortable. I could have manage to talk to Hiro because I'm a really outgoing person but I'm a considerate person too. I didn't want Hiro to feel even more uncomfortable talking me, I don't think he's use of talking to girls since this is probably his first time being friends with one...

Everyone have left home and it was only me and Hiro sitting at the table we have been sitting for 2 hours. We have been talking for a while now and haven't stopped since. We started off talking about video games and robots, then we transitioned over to the subject bot fighting (_I've been to a few..._), and then we started talking about our background information. The cafe was closing so we could be able to change more often and loudly now. I never knew Hiro had a voice that could sound like man, puberty have hit him more than once!

"Well..." Hiro began, "I been living in San Fransokyo all my life and I started off living with my parents." He faintly smiling. I nodded, signaling to continue on with the story. Then his smile slowly fade away. I notice something went wrong, so had to say something.

"Where...where are a-are your parents now?" I asked softly, probably knowing what the answer was going to be. He bowed his head slowly, looking at the ground.

"Dead." He mumbled out, but I heard that clearly. I frowned and patted him on the shoulder showing sympathy. "I'm sorry." I said softly with a sympathetic smile on my face. He changed his face quickly and smiled back.

I didn't know that his parent have died, that made me feel like I'm a bad person asking him that insulting question. My emotions kicked in as well, some tears started to come out my eyes. Hiro noticed and cuddled me with support. I was feeling flushing pink and tear droplets on my cheeks, I felt really bad for what I did and I wish I haven't even said anything. I didn't want him to feel that I'm not sociable or is really lame. Maybe if I don't talk about _personal _things... That'll make the conversation seem smoother.

After my fatal moment of emotional distress, Hiro insist me to stay over longer to show me his home and his bedroom. I couldn't disagree so I went with him upstairs to his house, it was really roomy, full of colors and life! I like how Miss. Cass decorated the home, very culture and petite. Hiro and I toured around his home and was detailed on what was what in the home.

"Finally," Hiro added walking up the stairs to the attic of the house, "this is my room..." His room was the attic of the house? Wow. My room is the room on the left side of the house! This ginormous, widespread looking attic that could have been a storage area for the old stuff they have had, IS HIS ROOM? I was completely amazed and jealous. I want a room as big as this! I just wanna ask him, how come you have a big ole' room like this?

"Hiro," I said amazingly, looking around the room like this place could be a legend, "why is your room the attic? I mean, LUCKY but uh WHY?" He chuckles at my expression and sits on his wheel chair.

"Well, I have been inventing all time and by how me and brother team up to invent stuff... I dunno, I guess we chose the attic."

I looked at him confused, wondering about his brother. "I wonder what your brother was like..." I asked, giving a cheeky smile. His smile faded away, something went wrong again...

ME AND MY STUPID PERSONAL SOCIAL OUTBURSTS!

I began to wonder what was wrong with him now. I hope nothing bad happened to his brother too. "Uh what was... your... brother like?" I asked him solemnly.

"Well... He was really smart and brilliant." He explained showing a bit of sorrow in his voice. "Plus he was a very overly-protective brother... I still love him, but still." I know he didn't want to continue on but I guess he felt that maybe he should just to his pleasure to impress me.

"And... he was very helpful and wanted to help the world in some way possible. That's how Baymax was made." He points over a red box where Baymax must be stationed. I looked over where Baymax's red box was and seen a bed with a San Fransokyo blue cap on top. That must've been his. I walked over where the hat was a picked it up. I gave him a smile.

"Is this yours?" I said putting on the hat. He smiles with his cheek fluffing pink. I took the hat off and put it back down onto the bed.

"No. It was Tadashi's." He said with a low, heavy voice.

"What happened to Tadashi?"

"...A fire happened... Then he..."

Silences came through the room, he looked like he was going to cry. Don't tell he died too? GREAT. Hiro probably went through it so hard when he passed, I would've too. I know it's hard to loose someone so close, my little sister died when she was 3 and I was 9. She had leukemia in her blood vessels and was unable to be cured.

"I'm sorry." I said softly with tears coming down my cheeks again. Hiro looks at me for a while as I begin to break down again and he began to show some tears too. He walks over and hugs me, really tight, all of his feelings and strength, pushed on me. I felt the pain that he was going through too, we both did. We calm down after and started playing on our intergalactic tablets, playing Angry Birds X 2.0 (Yep, Angry Birds was still around at that time). It was already six-thirty and my parents were at the door!

Cass told me to come on down and get ready to leave. I did and gave hugs with Hiro and walk out of the house with my parents holding my hand, LIKE I WAS A BABY OR SOMETHING. I waved goodbye to Hiro and his aunt and got into the car and we road home, my parents asked me about my day with Hiro.

"So how was your day with Hiro? Was it fun? Did you get his number?" My mom asked anxiously with a big smile on her face.

"I hope not! I don't want my daughter getting a **_guy's number_ **and beginning a relationship! You're too young for that sweetheart." Dad informed me with a serious voice. I chuckled. "Dad, I'm not going to be in a relationship just yet." I told him with a warm smile.

"_**YET?!**_" He yelled causing the car to stop quickly and way... to... rough... My mom shoves his shoulder as she reconciling on what just happened.

"Drew!" My mother yelled, "don't ever do that again! Plus we gotten into a relationship at the age of 15! So it doesn't make a difference."

"That's because it was another generation! You have NO IDEA how crazy **this** generation is these days... No offense, Chlo'." He looks over at me with a jokey frown. All I did was laugh. It was funny how my parents exaggerate about anything, especially it comes to the point of me changing and maturing.

And yes, I did get Hiro's number. I was pretty excited to text him and then call him and talk him. This could lead to a really fantastic friendship...

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skipped, 2:30 am, Hamada Household<strong>

_Hiro's POV_

It was really early in the morning when I was texting Chloe. She was chatting about the new video game, 'Killer Madness 6 Part 2: The Resurrection of Goki-Ophidian Chimera'. Even though it was rated M, it was perfect for our desire on how we loved to put our common interests into work. We began to texts some more an hour later:

_'Hey :)' - Hiro_

_'Hi! =D' - Chloe_

_'Whatcha doin now?'_

_'Nuthin' _

_'Well...' _

_'Well...'_

_'IDK but uh today, do u wanna go bot fighting?' _

_'OMG YASSS! ^^ C:' _

_'Lol! So when? In the night, during the day... i mean i recommend at night that's when u get the big bucks!'_

_'Yeah! at night! it'll be more eased for me bc my parents would be thinking im taking a walk :P'_

_'Lol! I say the same thing! But at the institute doin work xD'_

_'LOL Gtg, imma sleepy ZZzzZZzz later. ;)'_

_'K bai!'_

_'Xoxo'_

... "XOXO"? Is that some type of signature or something? I know what it means but did she... NAH. That's what I thought during the night, she met that because she loves me? We're friends, we would never manage to go there, not too soon. I couldn't be able to get that off my head until morning when I asked Aunt Cass when a girl messages or signatures that symbol to their friend, their "guy friend". She gave me a smirk. JESUS CHRIST. I do not like it when she makes a smirk, especially if it's about a girl.

"She must really like you then!" She beamed as she stir her spoon, making oatmeal for breakfast. I just stared at her unbelievably. Really, Aunt Cass? So we went on with the conversation.

"B-but, what if she's just being friendly?" I asked her hesitating.

"She still likes you."

"Not like... LIKE like me, right?"

"Yes."

"Yes, she do not like me or yes, she likes me?"

"No, she likes you, likes you."

"So she likes me as a friend or she likes me, likes me?"

"Hiro! She has a **CRUSH** on **YOU**."

"OH... Nope, I don't believe it."

The conversation went on after breakfast, then ended when I officially decided that Chloe likes me as a **friend**. Yes, I was being denial but I didn't want to admit it. So it was the afternoon when I went off to meet up with Chloe. She's more available than the gang back at the institute. Most of the time, the gang would have other stuff to do since they are adults and they have to do things with their lives because they're older. But Chloe is the same age as me, so it's easier for me to hang out with someone without them 'getting into some busy work'. We were at the park, chilling on the swings of the playground. We were exclaiming about the new game that we were texting about in the morning.

"We should totally get that!" Chloe exclaimed, beaming through her expressions with her wondrous smile as always like. "Definitely. But how?" I mentioned rubbing my chin, thinking of what to do. "WAIT!" Chloe jumped from her seat of the swing and gotten cheerful. "We could bet in bot fighting and win the money ourselves!" I smiled at her as I got off my swing and jumped into the air.

"Chloe... YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" I cheered as I jumped from the swings. We both began to cheer and gave each other a high five. So we thought it over and after all the planning, we manage to meet each other at six-thirty p.m. That's where we go and find the most closest bot fighting in our area.

But to little that we know... We'll be getting into trouble, without a care.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**TADA! There you all have it, a 2,000 word long chapter. AND I PASSED 1,000 VIEWS YASSSS! What will happen next with these two? Will they get into trouble in the next chapter? Will they get the... madeup video game I call: "Killer Madness 6 Part 2: The Resurrection of Goki-Ophidian Chimera"?**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all and to all a great feast with some TURKEY! :P :9 Well I'll be eating now so enjoy your holiday and I will update soon... ;)**


	8. Partners in Crime Part 1

**Chapter 8: Partners in Crime Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 pm, Downtown San Fransokyo<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

It was time to go meet with Hiro and go to the bot fighting tournament. Hiro brought his micro-robot that looks like the microbots but his usual robot he uses in fights. I brought a barbie doll with weapons and technical effects inside. I made this when I was 6 and how I love robots and monsters with jets with rocket missiles and circuit blasts, I really thought maybe making a girl doll as G.I. Joe-ELLE...Well it was only a matter of time until we get into a ring with people with ginormous robots with insane moves and weapons. We didn't know what was coming so we just let it go with the flow, didn't care what was going to happen to us. Therefore our rebellious ways has gotten to me and Hiro. How we manage to get over with sneaking out, was to lie about what we were doing. I told my parents that I was going for an hour night walk and Hiro lied to his aunt about he was going to be working at the institute to catch on his project.

We were walking down the alleyway, to the bot fight which was a few more blocks away. We were talking about how excited we was for this tournament."OMG!" I exclaimed happily, "I cannot believe we're about to go to a bot fight! I feel so _**BAD**_..." My face was showing a playfully devious grin on my face. Hiro laughs as he had his robot in his hand.

"I know, I experience this every time I come down here! It's been a while since I've been down here. At least, a year ago..." He looks down at the ground. He was probably thinking about his brother again. He told how over protective he was to Hiro and how he rescue him from these bot fights whenever he goes to one and almost get into a fight with the competitors. Then he told how Tadashi puts GPS in his hoodies to track him if he was going into a bot fight. I laughed about that, I never knew his older brother was really strict and protective to Hiro. It seems like his older brother never wanted him to get hurt or get into danger or something and I respect that.

We were a few feet away from a bot fight that was going on right now. A guy with a weird mustache had a robot called Gundam Freezing: this fighting machine uses the cutting blizzard and the hacking freezing blade. This fighting machine generates an aura of cold and has a variety of concealed weapons. The other competitor was a emo chick with SO MANY piercing all over her face had a robot called Typhoon Bird: this robot was equipped with the cyclone swooping tornado and it looks hard to knock down. Hiro and I was so interested into the fight, we forgot who we were for a moment.

A minute has passed and the robots were both getting ready to be dominated. They were both beat up and scratched up and nearly falling apart, but they were both still as energetic as ever. Moments later, the emo girl with the piercings' robot had exploded by the cold air that was coming through alleyway. I felt it and began to shiver. Hiro with a kind, humble, heart hand me his hoodie and wraps it around me to keep me warm.

He's such a sweetheart...

Moments passed and it was our turn. Hiro said he would go first since he's experience this a few times. When he got to the ring, he introduced himself. Everyone cheered around screaming "HIRO" as he gave himself a bow. He reminded me earlier that he was starred as a remembrance to the bot fighting crew so it would be common that everyone will begin to cheer for him. As for me, as a beginner yet a fangirl, I just stood and watched.

Hiro sits onto the the ring and puts down his robot. His competitor had silver, oily hair hangs over a craggy, lived-in face. Wide blue eyes, set seductively within their sockets, watch longingly over the natives. Tribal marks resembling a lightning bolt under his right eye marks his lineage. Hiro looked a little scared when he seen the man, I was scared too. He looked like he would be a criminal or something. I wanted Hiro to feel more confident so I cheered him on to keep him calm.

"GO HIRO! YOU CAN DO IT!" I yelled causing some of the people looking over at me which gave me a scare causing me to quickly stop cheering. Hiro smiles at me and begins his fight.

The man's robot was called Space Eliminator J. This war robot wields the galaxy killer star and the cosmic killer. This machine is extremely well armed. The guy looked at him determinedly yet threateningly.

I sure do hope Hiro wins...

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV<em>

I sure do hope I win.

This guy is unbelievable and a bit scary by how his body is built and his eyes just stand of his body! We bet on two-hundred dollars for each round, we have three rounds so if I win all three, I'll win six-hundred dollars. Enough to buy a game, with some new gadgets for my inventions and maybe some appliances for Aunt Cass.

The fight was about to begin. The guy who was looking at me, deviously mumbles something to me. "You ready to get drained by me?" He asked me viciously low. I was afraid to respond back so I just nodded. He chuckles and begin to pull out his remote. I did the same. Then my confidence came back and I shown him my determined face.

"Alright then, Micro. DESTROY." I said in determination and the fight begins.

Micros sharp splits began to spin over t Space Eliminator J and begins to shred the bot apart. The man begins to growl in anger made his move onto my bot. His weapon was a gray shield that covered himself from my robot from pulling him apart. It then hits Micro and throws him onto the other side of the ring. It was already halfway broken.

I whispered to myself. "NO..." Worried that I will loose this bet. Chloe was sitting in the crowd with my hoodie on her, smiling at me showing support and cheering me on. I smiled at her as she wrapped herself around the hoodie like it was a blanket. She made blush at her because she was just... so cute! Yes I said it, she was cute. But I still want her to be my friend and nothing more.

Then the battle went on. It was connect/connect at this point. Both of our robots were beaten down and beginning to break. This was the third round, so far I won one round and the scary Indian man won the other. This was the final draw. It was hopeless if I do the first move, that's how I strategize my skills in through bot fighting.

So he went first, I insisted in him to do because I was going to fool him with my bot to slice it from behind. And it worked! The robot was split in half after it charges over to Micro. Space Eliminator J, was eliminated...

"And the winner goes to HIRO!" Pronounced the bargain lady who was holding the six-hundred dollars on her plate. She pulls the plate over to me and I smiled with bliss. "YES!" I cheered as I grabbed the money and ran to Chloe which was looking tired. I jumped up and down holding the money.

"CHLOE! CHLOE! GUESS WHAT? I WON! HAHA! SEE?! I WON THE BET!" I screamed hugging her really tight. She was happy for me too but the problem is that she was really sleepy. I realized what time it was, ten-thirty AT NIGHT! That's completely passed our curfew. I began to panic, Chloe was too sleepy and cold to panic so she just yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"W-what are we gonna do now Hiro?" She asked softly trying to not yawn again or go to sleep.

I hesitated, didn't know what to say or do. I just grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the alleyway as quickly as possible. We had to get home, before our guardians knew that we were gone. But then someone was right behind us, it seems that we were followed. Then I turned around, nobody in sight. Then we began to run again. We ran as fast as we could, Chloe trying really hard to catch up as she was running. Now we were down the street on the uptown part of San Fransokyo.

WE GOT LOST!

Now we're further away from our home which the entrance to **down**town on Hiko St. We're on North Akia Ave. near the Golden Gate Bridge. Then we heard some more footsteps again. It seems that the footsteps are getting closer! It was coming towards us, and we couldn't run off again now, or we'll get lost again. Whenever the figure who was following us came afoot, he was the GUY I was competing with! This is what happens when people bot fight then looses then jump the winning bot fighter and take his money. Another reason why it's illegal...

Chloe and I stood there, unarmed, scared and vulnerably useless. The guy pulled out something in his pocket, he gave us a smirk. We looked at him with frighten eyes on our face. He pulls out a...

Police Badge!?

Stood up with two handcuffs and looked at us disappointingly. "What were you two rascals think?" He asked us in a deep serious tone. We just shrugged, staring at the police officer who was undercover as a bot fighter. We looked fearful and worried about what is going to happen. "You're under arrest kids, get in the car so I could escort you two home."

He handcuffed us and pulled us into his police car. We got into the car and sat there.

Chloe looked like she was going to car and I looked stupid as I don't know what! This was all my fault, me putting my best friend into danger and it's late at night! She could have been home sleep peacefully and me doing 'silly-science inventions'. And thinking about what will Aunt Cass will say and Chloe parents will think of me and vice-versa.

We're like partners in crime...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Jesus Christ! They just got BUSTED! What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review! =D =P**


	9. Partners in Crime Part 2

**Chapter 9: Partners in Crime Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

_WARNING: Viewer discretion is advised with some minor __violent content_

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 am, San Fransokyo Police Station<strong>

_Normal POV_

It was midnight and the two little rebels were the police station where their parents/aunt were going to be picked up. It was only Hiro and Chloe. They were both taken to the station to get locked up for getting caught pass curfew, not even explaining that they were in the bot fight. If they did, they would have stuck there until dawn with a charge. They were put inside jail cells until they're guardians arrive. One was in a small cell where they were locked up and the other was across, in another cell. They both looked at each other for a while, trying to get each other's glances. They were both really scared and disappointed in themselves for even planning this so late. Maybe if they had planned during the day, they might not get much money but at least wouldn't get caught.

Hiro felt a bad worried about what her aunt would say after she sees him and Chloe out this late out night, guessing that they were out bot fighting without a trace. Chloe who had never experienced getting into trouble by the police before, thought about how much punishment she will get from her parents and less opportunities she get to spend time with Hiro. Hopefully their punishments will not intervene with their friendship.

BOY were they wrong!

When their guardians arrive at the station, surely they will have hell breaking lose there. Aunt Cass was sitting at the sit of the police station, facing the most worried and distressed parents of Chloe. They were looking away from Aunt Cass whenever she was with Baymax which was looking at a fish tank in the lobby of the station.

Their wasn't any tension between the two families, but if this settlement to separate Hiro and Chloe interacting might lead to it.

And they had no choice.

The policemen had Chloe and Hiro on one of their sides, escorting them to their families. The two children were looking down as they were guilty for some crime they made; even though they are guilty for a crime passing curfew and bot fighting.

The parents ran to them as they hugging them tight, distance away from each other. Chloe stared at Hiro as they were still being hugged by their guardians. Hiro did the same but flustered as he looked away with guilt and sorrow.

Moments passed... The settlement began. First Aunt Cass began to lecture Hiro for putting Chloe in such danger.

"HIRO-KUN HAMADA!" Cass barked as anger became to fill her system. "Why would you EVER put you and Chloe in such danger? And WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING TO BOT FIGHTS?! YOU KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL, YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS, AND YOU ALSO KNOW THAT IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Some of the loud outburst kind of shook the policemen just watching the lecture.

Then Chloe's parents started to lecture and scold.

"CHLOE!" Her mother, Kimberley shouted. "I thought you knew better SNEAK off pass curfew? AND WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO US?!" Her mother wasn't even angry, but very upset and sorrowful. She couldn't believe that her own daughter would go out with a boy, PASS CURFEW. It shows that her father's opinions about that boy were all some true...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback... Wednesday, 3:30 pm, White Household<strong>

_Kimberley and Derek were in the study room, reading books and fixing a computer._

_Derek was fixing the computer and Kimberley was reading the book as she watches her husband struggles. She couldn't help but to laugh. Derek just annoyed her and manage to fix it a whole minute later, giving Kim a pride smirk._

_Kim just rolled his eyes and went back to reading. She notice that her phone wasn't ringing all day, haven't heard anything from Chloe just yet._

_"I wonder what Chloe's doing, besides giving me at least a text message." She said with smile, knowing that she's possibly hanging out with her new guy friend Hiro. Derek scoffs._

_"Must be hanging out with that smart, nerdy college kid Hiro..." He said sounding like he's not satisfied with it. Kim looks at him and rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Then she smiles._

_"I think the boy seems nice and is perfect for Chloe." She mentioned turning the of her book. Derek shook his head and frowns._

_"He seems like he's a lot of trouble to me... He could be a criminal or something..."_

_He looks away from Kim and looks out the window, showing the scenery of San Fransokyo from the skyscrapers and the unique structures of suburban, residential part of San Fransokyo. All Kim did was read her book, ignoring her husband, denials insecurity and paranoia._

_Time passed, and Derek was still looking out the window, possibly thinking about Chloe with her friend that he disprove of. Kimberley was standing along the doorway, staring at him with a sigh of remorse yet amusement. She knows that Derek doesn't want Chloe to grow up, all fathers have that experience with their daughters or sons getting older. It's common for a mother to have problems too with their sons, but it's by how the genders work when it comes to families and their experience of showing growth & change._

_Kim smiled at him moments after and chuckles at him._

_"Why are you worrying so much about Chlo' Drew? She's fine, she is growing up remember?"_

_He look at her, showing of fear and worry in his face. He shook his head._

_"To be honest, I don't my little Chlo' to grow up. I want her to stay my daddy's little girl..." He shows a bit of teary eyes and flustered face. Kim stares at him astonish that he's crying for Chloe. Chloe did change a lot when she gotten older, she is changing everyday way... to... fast..._

_She's already about to graduate high school in a few more weeks and already about to get accepted to a college in a few more days! It's overwhelming her father already. She need to slow down a bit more to say the least._

_Kim walks over to Derek and hugs him tightly, giving him all the love and support he needs. If their youngest daughter, Rosetta, would become the same as Chloe if she was still alive... That's another reason why Derek is crying because he misses his youngest daughter, who didn't even make through her life. It all was hurt and despair that was going through their minds._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time...<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

My mother wasn't too happy at all. I knew that this was going to happen someday, me getting into trouble and possibly getting punished for the first time in forever. It was scary to see that my mom was upset, _with me_! Usually get upset with my father when something wrongs but not this time. It was all me... My father was furious, not upset. He showed so much anger in his eyes; I couldn't be able to look at him overall.

But he was glaring forcefully at Hiro! Not **me**.

He had some problems with Hiro when he first laid his eyes on him. I felt that he wouldn't get along with him whenever he's around more often. I thought he'll never get used to him anytime. Now it will never be that time, he _hates _him now.

I could see Hiro still getting lecture by his aunt which was furious with him as well. I had so much emotions coming inside of me it hurts to keep it in, but I can't do it when I'm around my mom or my dad, it'll make them seem I'm weak and vulnerable that I'm crying for a** BOY**. I just stood there, just feeling bad for myself for now...

"WHY? CHLOE?!" She shouts started to get louder. "ME AND YOUR FATHER WAS WORRIED SICK AND YOU'RE WALKING AROUND TOWN WITH A BOY? IT MAKES ME WONDER WHAT YOUR FUTURE WILL PUT IN IF YOU HAD DONE THIS BEFORE!"

My flinches whenever my mother gotten even louder, pushed my heart below me and it made my emotions pull in harder. Then she stops and takes a deep breath to calm down. She hugs me tight.

Then, without even a single time to spare, my father! He... he... walks over to Hiro and struck him in the face!

At that point, everything frozen. Me, my mom, Cass, and even Hiro froze as he was laying on the floor after the struck. My father ran out of the police station as if a bloodhound was hunting for its prey.

I could see a black-eye on Hiro as he sat there, in pain. Baymax helped him up, the only figure that wasn't doing anything that came to mind of the loud commotion. He gives Hiro a warm, wet towel to put on his black-eye. My mother ran to go find dad but he had disappeared from the scene. One of the policemen asked if they wanted to go after him but she refused.

What my father did was a criminal act, striking a child an assault, endangerment of a child, child abuse! He would do that, in front of policemen that is witnessing the lectures and scolding. I couldn't take it anymore, this entire situation was hurting inside and out. I wasn't going to be tough, I'm still a child, being tough is when you have to be. This is not the time at all to be tough.

Not here. Not now. How can I?

I broke down to the floor and wailed as I curled up into a ball. My heart hurts, my head hurts, I was tired. It felt like I was about to die... It all came in too hard. I felt guilty, I felt sorrow, I felt worried and overwhelmed and disturbed. Too much!

Hiro seen me breakdown, it was embarrassing to see my friends watch me breakdown like this, I know he felt sorry for me and guilty but he wasn't the main problem to this situation. I should've never even met him in the first place, this would've have been so different if it came to be. But it didn't and here we are, feeling sorry for ourselves.

An hour had passed and Hiro and I went on home, we didn't say goodbye, we didn't hug, we didn't even give each other eye contact when we left the police station. My father wasn't with us when we went home, HE WASN'T EVEN HOME!

Where did father go? Why isn't he here to confront and shout at me, violently scolding about how a bad influence Hiro is and to **never **see him again? Why did he run away? That's not mature of him...

But it didn't matter; he wasn't making this situation any better as it was. He's just being a sorrowful punk. Don't mean to say it like that but it's true. He just ran off after striking Hiro, he just ran away.

Why did he run away? Who is trying to get away from? **Me**?

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV<em>

I'm sorry Chloe...

I'm sorry for putting her into my troubling lifestyle. I'm sorry that I made her fall into my hands and ruined her life. I'm sorry that she might never see me again. We would've been close friends but it wasn't the case for our parents.

My Aunt Cass wasn't very talkative when we got back home, she just dropped her keys and grabbed Mochi and went upstairs. I didn't hear door slam so she have calm down. She was possibly horrified because my face is bruised because I had gotten punched in the face by my friend's father, IN THE EYE. Well this is going to lead to family clashes when it comes to the point of settling this out.

When she got into her room, I followed her up there to see if she's okay. She doesn't make a move after she dropped Mochi and sits on her bed, looking at the floor. I stood on the edge of the doorway of her room, looking at her fearfully. I bet she's building up her emotions before she starts hollering at me again. But she didn't... She begins to cry! I never seen Aunt Cass cry since the death of my older brother Tadashi. I didn't know that this going to come out this way, I really thought that she was going to yell at me even more but it's only that she's possibly confused and scared.

I didn't want to be sad, I didn't want her to cry. I just want everything to be back to normal again, forget about what happened tonight, and forget what Chloe and I have done, just forget it all...

Aunt Cass looks over at me with my bandage of my right eye, her eyes were teary and her face was in despair. She wasn't handling my injuries so good as I gotten murdered or something. I wasn't going to let Aunt Cass go through it alone, so I walked over to her and gave her a hug, tears came falling down my eyes, the pain was still on my black-eye as the water came out of my swollen tear ducts. I really wanted Aunt Cass to know I am really, really, really sorry for betraying her, Tadashi, and anyone else I hurt so much... Most importantly Chloe.

Moments later, after all the emotions, all the feelings let lose, Aunt Cass questioned why I even thought of putting Chloe into that type of danger.

"Because..." I applied thinking a bit too much, trying not to over think it and start crying again. "I... wanted Chloe... to..." Then Aunt Cass cuts me off with a giggle. She thinks I have a crush on her still. But then her smile went away when she thought about me and Chloe hanging out ever again. After what happen, she possibly don't trust her family now because how their hatred is coming through their opinions about me.

"I know you really like Chloe, Hiro but..." Whenever she said the word "but" that shook me and my heart dropped, "you and Chloe shouldn't hang out right now... Especially since this situation right here is very... _actively talked about_..." She had Mochi on her lap, sitting right next to me on her bed. Her frown was very deep and her face was motionless. I was really frustrated now._  
><em>

I can't see Chloe anymore.

"B-but Aunt Cass, it was my fault I put her into this mess. I should at least apologize to her to make things less tense!" I explained showing a bit of frustration and sadness. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hiro, after what her father did. I don't if she's allowed to see you anymore, it's temporarily though." That was a lie, if it was temporarily, we would've been hanging out by tomorrow... I have a feeling that we are never going to see each other again. I became to get a little angry.

"BUT AUNT CASS, I really want to make it up to Chloe! Can you let talk to her tomorrow?" I asked beginning to have a fit with her. She looks at me a bit surprised that I was going off on her and she gets mad as well.

"HIRO. I SAID NO! KEEP YELLING, YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANY OF YOUR INVENTIONS AGAIN!" She looked serious this time, Mochi got the sense to get out of there before it gets louder. I stood up and ran into my room. I tried not to scream because it could lead me to get grounded for yelling too loud. So I slammed my door, ran to my bed, fell, face first and started wailing under my pillow.

I heard Aunt Cass yell out, "you're grounded" but I didn't want to hear it, I didn't even care so to speak. I just cried myself to sleep until Friday morning where I am going to make the hell of it with the world.

I'm'ma going to meet up with Chloe, and settled to her straight. I am going to make this right.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Note: Sorry for the long delay again, getting ready for school finals tomorrow until Winter Break. **

**I really put so much suspense and pressure into this chapter, if you guys don't like it, I promise that this next chapter will show humor I promise! =) Plus, I AM SO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS! It's going to be the BEST final year month ever where I will make so many updates for this story! And everyone who is beginning to like this couple, I will make them get together in the ending of the chapter PLUS A song fanfic where they're getting together with a song that relates to it! :D :D**

**That will be on here soon... So happy final day of November and Enjoy Black Friday to Cyber Monday weekend! I know I will ;) **


	10. Forgive and Forget Part 1

**Chapter 10: Forgive and Forget Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BH6, only my OCs**

_WARNING: Viewers discretion is advised with very minor crude humor and sexual content_

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 am, Friday, The White Household<strong>

_Chloe's POV_

I was in my room, looking at my iPhone. I was staring at it like I wanted someone to call me, someone in particular. Not my father, he was already home after one forty-four in the morning drunk, out of his mind. He was wailing out my name as he was trying to get a hold of me when we woke up from his commotion. His only time he ever gotten drunk, intoxicated was five years ago whenever my mother was assume that she was having an affair with one of her co-workers from her old job. He gotten too overly-dramatic and began to buzz himself up. That was his first time getting drunk. I thought he never would do that again... I can't believe he was drunk again for something that HE DID.

I wasn't leaving my room. I don't care what people would say, I am not leaving my room until this particular someone answer my text message. Then as I was leaving my room, for the first time, to go get a cup of water, my phone buzzed.

I shook hard as I seen my phone viberate. My felt heart beating to skip beats, my stomach began to dance inside me. He finally answered back. I grabbed my phone and looked at the message. I was freaking scared on what it said.

It said: '_Im srry! Dx Plz forgive me for my family, for my stupidity, **me**!_

My heart dropped. I felt tears coming down my eyes, I felt the same way to apologize for my weakness and stupidity. I should've said no to him in the first place. It would made me less vulnerable and weak. He would still understand if it have been the point. I wish I could go meet and apologize to him as well, but my parents has became the most strictest people I've ever known since last night when my mother lectured me some more...

I'm not allow to leave the house unless they're going somewhere and I **_have_** to go with them, then I'm not allowed to have friends over during the weekends unless tutoring or studying, no _**parties**_, no **_sleepovers_**, no going to _**parties**_...

**I'm not even allowed to talk my walks anymore!**

But they said some is temporarily until I have learned my lesson and shows significant improvement on being a mature and smart young lady. That wasn't even how the punishment have been! The most important rule of them all...

**NO BOYS!**

I didn't really care because I'm not getting in a relationship anytime soon so that shouldn't even be a rule. It's basically a _trait_. But the only boy I want to be no more as a friend is... Hiro.

I really miss that gab-tooth, long-black shaky haired boy. He was my only true friend that I could rely on, the only friend that was the same age as me, and the have most things in common. We gotten bullied during middle school because of us being so smart, we are both prodigies, just different type; Artistic & Techno, and we have lost so much in our past, a brother, a sister, parents, aunt... They're lucky we haven't committed suicide or anything else life threaten.

His text message really sent me, gave me so much emotions that made me cry so hard. I just want him to be here, close to me, in my arms, like whenever I was at his house that one time when we were mourning the lost of our younger/older siblings. Maybe I might want more than just a friend, maybe I do have some romantic feelings for him because he's just better than a friend. I can't just fall for him now and I somewhat barely know, besides him loving bot fighting _that led to this disaster..._

But I want to know more about him, that's why I'm so mad at my parents for splitting us up like this. But my feelings are getting confused, just thinking about it. It really makes me want to bang head against the wall, numerous of times until I get into a forever lasting coma. But I kept my opinions to myself, away from my parents on knowing what has happened and not tell them I'm in love with they say "_bad boy genius_".

But today, I must break the rule this time! I must text Hiro and tell them to meet me at the SFIT Exhibit to settle this out. This is how it's going to work, Hiro is going to lie to his Aunt Cass that he's going to the Exhibit to prepare for the showcase, then I tell my parents that I have to go to the SFIT to cancel my audition because you know my parents is now not going to let me into the college now since _he's _going to be there, and we go and meet up and finally get this under control.

It's a Perfect Plan!

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV<em>

It was dark in my room, the blinds were closed, my technology has been replaced with random decors that my Aunt Cass put to keep it from looking so dull and empty. I was grounded. It isn't new because I've been into this type of punishment before, but this is really different. My technology has been taken to the garage in a secret hideout where Aunt Cass only know where it is. I am in a new type of punishment now, a punishment where I can't even hang out with my older friends to go places or out to eat or even study with them, THAT'S HOW MUCH TROUBLE I AM.

Cass have been working on getting a job besides working at the cafe. This will push down on me when I am alone while she's working overtime at another job somewhere in San Fransokyo. As for me, I am a unlucky genius. Tadashi wouldn't be too happy with this decision either if this led to both of us getting into trouble. But somehow he would've accepted this offer to me since I betrayed him too.

And just thinking about how I am going to miss Chloe most of all. No, I do not have a crush on her quite yet but those feelings have been questioned throughout time. I really want Chloe to know that I am sorry for messing this up for us and still always be her friend, even if we are spend apart by our parents.

Then one day, my phone buzzed. It was her! Chloe! She texted me back, she wasn't mad at me after all...

She said: _'its ok Hiro, i still want 2 b ur friend :)'_

My face that was gloomy and bored all through the morning became a thoughtful, happy grin. Those words put butterflies in my stomach and made me feel so much better again. Then it buzzed again..

_'Hiro, we have to settle this!'_

Settle what? What was she about to say? Is she admitting her feelings about me? Is she confess her love?! THIS SOON?! The I texted back saying:

_'wht's up?'_

_'we have to get our family to realize that this was a mistake and we need to comprehend their differences!'_

_'REALLY? how's that gonna work?'_

_'Easy, your aunt takes to the exhibit right? then you take with you to the exhibit where my parents will be there and we will settle this out! It's a PERFECT PLAN!'_

My heart dropped. I couldn't reply back just yet, this just came way too fast. I couldn't ask Aunt Cass to come with me to the exhibit and "settle" this with Chloe's parents absolutely **_hates_ me**. This could lead to a family clash if that happens, but this Chloe that I am talking to, she's so full of life and happiness. I just can't push her spirits down. She really wants to do this, but I'm afraid on what the results will come to. Well if I really liked Chloe I would say 'yes' and since I've been thinking about her and missing her all morning, I have no choice.

FOR LOVE, or friendship love!

_'Ok :D'_

_'YYYASSSYAAASSSSYYYYYAAAAASSS! =D ^^'_

My cheek brighten when she replied back to me. She is such a preppy girl, just like Honey Lemon, but THE SAME AGE AS ME, and she's really cute.

* * *

><p><strong>11:22 am, The Lucky Cat Cafe<strong>

_Still Hiro's POV_

I had my bag pack ready, as if I'm going to school, but this is not the case. This is the beginning of _our_ plan. I texted Chloe saying that I'm just about to leave to go to the Exhibit. Aunt Cass is opening her cafe up later today when she gets back, this is a perfect time to get this over and done with.

I ran to the car with excitement on my face. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh Hiro, why are you so excited for me going to your college? I've been there before." She asked with her eyes not leaving my face. I hesitated giving a perfect that she could fall for.

"Uhhh... Because... I am helping for the showcase tonight and you're going to see me be a STRONG HELPFUL helping my friends at the Exhibit. Like you're little college man you always thought of!" Then her confused look faded and turned into a wonderful smile. "OMG! I never knew that you would be helping out! MY LITTLE COLLEGE MAN!" She exclaimed her beaming face was smothered all over me as she gives a big bear hug. She runs to her car and smiles at me to come on. I smiled back and ran to the car, got into the front sit of the car and we drove off.

After a ten minute drive to SFIT, I seen Chloe in a white SUV, riding passed us, going the same direction. We seen each other's glances through the car window and waved. Unfortunately, Aunt Cass her glancing as well, her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

This looks like my plan is about to turn into a automatic fail if she ask me if she's going to be at SFIT too. But she didn't, she knew what was coming. I was now worried that this plan will become a disaster if I split out the wrong words or show hits that we're going be there. So looks over at me from her rear view mirror.

"Hiro, do you like... Chloe?" She asked me softly with solemn in her voice.

My heart skipped a beat, she ask me this question again?

"Cass, I just said before, as a–" She cuts me off by pulling the breaks at a stoplight and turns to me.

"No Hiro, I mean more than just like... Love like..." Her face was flustering but tries to keep her cool. I began to flustered as my cheek heated up, thinking about makes really nervous and confuse. I do like Chloe, not all like that. I'm trying not to go that far too soon. So I told Aunt Cass that we're just friends.

"Really? Why do you smile at her with red cheeks on your face and gets a little boyish?" She said smirking at me trying to make smile or laugh a little.

I just stood raising an eyebrow at her. "No Aunt Cass, I just do that because I am a pale boy with makeup on." I said sarcastically as I give my monotone look. She glances back to her vision of the road and goes on as the light change to green.

I may have shown affection with Chloe once or twice but that's because I have never had a female friend before and it was hard to recognize that she's a girl. And I may have maybe been sexual arousal by her a lot when she had her mini plaid skirt on the other day when we were eating at the cafe.

Man, THOSE LEGS WERE JUST SO SEXY, SMOOTH AND SOFT I JUST WANTED TO—Uh...! I mean she looked pretty cute in that skirt.

* * *

><p><em>Chloe's POV<em>

It was only time that could keep my parents from turning around and leaving. We were already at the parking lot of the campus of SFIT but...

NO SIGN OF HIRO!

I was beginning to panic, I didn't want my parents to leave quite yet. They need to be calm and settled because they are already annoyed by for coming down here in the first place. What way to tell Professor Callaghan that I'm not auditioning, THROUGH THE PHONE? I don't even know his phone number. Now all I need is to get a call back from Hiro saying that he's here. In the mean time, must distract/entertain my parents.

"MOM & DAD!" I beamed giving to flinch at my loud voice. They turned to me with a 'WTF' look on their face, my father beginning to get hungover angry and my mother looking a little bit upset.

"Chloe, how will we have to be?" Asked my tired and impatient mother, massaging the bridge of her nose. I was smiling uncontrollably.

"You wanna go find Callaghan and go see if he's here?" I asked smiling at them before I flew out of my seat. My father stares at me suspiciously.

"Sure..." He said slowly getting out of car as he pulls in his temple and his hand by his upsetting hangover. We all walked along the park of the campus, looking around, as for me looking around to find Hiro.

Then suddenly my iPhone buzzed from my skirt pocket. I pulled it out, it was Hiro saying:

_'We're here! Meet at the exhibit! =D'_

My heart started bouncing, my stomach began to twist and turn. My brain was veining so many thoughts out of my head. _'OMG! What now Chloe?', 'Time to get this done and over with!', 'Your parents will love you in the end', 'WHO AM I KIDDING? This is going to be a failure!', 'Your parents will keep stuck in the house FOREVER!' _So many thoughts were going in and out as I tried not to show hyper or excited emotions in front of my concern/paranoid parents.

Moments later, we were at the college exhibit. Fred, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Wasabi was there too!

Oh God...

I waved at them as I made my way to the entrance of the new exhibit where Hiro's older, Tadashi was killed in. They remodeled and summon new texture to the entrance and onto the surrounding of the hall. We walked in, no sign of Hiro yet...

Then... Hiro was here from the entrance of the lobby, right behind us, with Aunt Cass. It went silent. My heart was melting. His face froze, staring at me. I did the same when he shown so much fear and worry in his look. I was too, hopefully it wouldn't end badly.

My father face came from concern to complete outrage. My mother's face was calm yet concerned. Aunt Cass was looking at bit tense and scared, and Hiro was just looking at me trying to figure what to do next. Then my father...

"CHLOE!" He yelled pushing hard to then forced his hand to faced me. "YOU LIED TO US! AND NOW YOU'RE PLAYING FORGIVE AND FORGET?!" He sounded like he was about to throw me across the room. This caused commotion leading Hiro's older friends to look and see. Then my mother tried to calm dad down.

"DREW, stop! You don't have to yel—" He pushes mom out of the way by using his force to pull me away from her. His angry, red eyes has made me scared for my life.

"Chloe... I want you... to tell... **HIM** to leave now before something bad happens..." He growled trying not to look at his direction. He remember what he did to Hiro last night, he remember punching in the face, he remember running off from the station. He knows... but he don't even care.

"NO DAD! Listen, PLEASE, you have got to forgive Hiro for what he done! He wasn't doing this to me on purpose!" I began to defend my new friend by shoving my father's force from my arm off of me. I ran to Hiro, which was frighten from even coming near Hiro and I grabbed him by the hand and ran back to father to settle this.

But this turned into something way worse than expected...

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**

**Note: LORD! Hiro is about to get another punch again... OR will he? And will Chloe ever settle this crazy new family clash between the Whites and the Hamadas? Will Chloe and Hiro ever have the chance to ever see or be friends again? **

**WILL I STOP ASKING THESE BASIC, DUMB QUESTIONS? Find out in the next chapter! =D**


	11. Forgive and Forget Part 2 (Time Skipped)

**Chapter 11: Forgive and Forget Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6, only my OCs**

_A/N: There will be a time skipped by years in this chapter! I will be doing _yearly_ time skips every 11 chapters! So be prepared..._

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV<em>

My heart is going to stop and I will die.

My heart is going to blow up and I will die.

My heart is going to become a TNT and I will blow the exhibit up and I will die.

My heart rate is going up to one hundred miles per hour just looking at the man. He punched me in the face the other night and him punching me again, in front of everyone will kill me and I will die. My friends Honey Lemon, Fred, GoGo, and Wasabi, just looking at me, scared, confused and in distress. I thought this was going to be the death of me, getting punch in the face again publicly. Chloe, wailing from just looking at her own father as he grabbed me by the collar, Aunt Cass and Chloe's mother scolding him to stop. Everyone just screaming over each other.

Then... he came! Professor Callaghan comes in a stops everything. I froze and paled up, Chloe looked up at him feel with fear and tears falling down her face. Aunt Cass ran to me and pulled me away from Chloe's father's hand, she grabbed me tight to push myself close to as I calmed down and breathe. Chloe was holding her mother as her father was kneeling, facing the entrance of the door. Prof. Callaghan had a solemn look on his face, reconciling what was going on.

"Well..." Fred mentioned coming up the him, feeling a bit tensed and worried.

"There was a bit of a soon-to-be colusion with these two." GoGo pointed at me and Chloe's father which was still frozen as he knelt to the floor.

My face was covered by Aunt Cass' stomach, Chloe looks over at me with tears in her eyes. She wanted to feel hugged too, so without hesitation, I got off the ground from Aunt Cass. I walk forcefully and confidently with my face filled with serious, stern and grabs Chloe and give her a big hug. She started wailing again as he stood in that position for a long time.

Her father was showing a lot of anger just looking at us but he just knelt there, with a bit of guilt on his face. Or maybe he was jealous by how she came to me and gave me a hug and not him. But I would _never ever _hold that against him, since that's good advice in the future.

What happened next? Well... After the commotion, her father got arrested from what happened the night he struck me, and I counted against and was charge for assault and endangerment of children. Then the night of the showcase, where Chloe had to do her presentation, she made an electric guitar, it was shown that every time she strung a note, it transmits as an object you thought of in your head.

By using a transmitter (headphones), you could use or create song a make it come to life! It could change to world around you too, as if you want to make the environment a better place; you could use or make up a song that talk about earth or living things. She even found a song about love and friendship. She sung to the crowd:

_You didn't wait for the morning to come_  
><em>To say good bye to the one you love<em>

_And I waited all day by the phone_  
><em>Just to hear if you were ever coming home<em>

_Don't you think we could pretend that friendships and love never end?_  
><em>Though I know it's true, they do, they do, they do.<em>

_It didn't take a half hour to reply_  
><em>To all the cards and the letters I write<em>

_And I waited all night by the door_  
><em>Just to see if you would see me anymore<em>

_Don't you think we could pretend that friendships and love never end?_  
><em>Though I know it's true, they do, they do, they do...<em>

I know she was singing about her friendship with me and her new friends she met today, the friends she met at the cafe, at her high school, at home, even Baymax! My heart just felt that, I wanted to kiss her to be honest. She's such a sweetheart I just couldn't help it. That only day, I kissed her, was during the time we spent looking at the park of the campus. That's where me and Tadashi spent our final moment together.

I remember. I will never forget. Spending me and Chloe's moments together for the first time, and spending me and Tadashi's moment for the last time. All so spend apart, all so great moments... That's when a accidental kiss upon us looking into each other's directions. Close enough that we kissed. It was a surprised kiss if you asked me but the most greatest to ever think of.

But we didn't date. Not yet, I promised Aunt Cass and Tadashi that after college I will become committed to her love and affection, just not right now.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skipped, 3 years later.<em>

_Chloe's POV_

Sixteen in a half years old... Wow. Time flies so fast...

It was the anniversary of me being at SFIT for the first time three years back, I met everyone, I made new friends, I became popular to the crew, and I met Big Hero 6.

Now it's Big Hero 7 with me in it. I am now "The Sound of Music", the musical heroine of the team, with my electric guitar I used when I did my presentation. It have been upgraded to blast light purple laser beams and purple colored fire balls, OH AND I can fly using it as a jet pack on my back. Most importantly myself being recognized is the most greatest thing that have made me feel so welcome to be a part of BH6.

Hiro was most very considerate to put part of their team, it made me beam more than anything. His friend Honey Lemon was so happy that I was a part of the team too, she haves the same personality as me as well, we could be sister if we could. She's just so fun. GoGo pressuring with her monotoned, sarcastic rudeness but her great rough and tough personality makes me fill secure around her. Wasabi is somewhat a funny guy to be around but when it comes to the point of being so neat or 'perfect', he makes me laugh. And... Fred... NO! Fredzilla! He's... weird... But funny in a way, so I like him. Baymax has been the same as usual, becoming more "human" come to say the least! And sweet good ole' Hiro...

_Sighs_. He's my favorite!

Ever since we gotten close, he started acting completely different, like he's showing a bit of romantic feelings for each other. I surely do not thinking he's falling in love with me, he would break the promise of how we swear that we will never get into a relationship until we graduate college. That was the for me and Hiro but we didn't swear about flirting with each other playfully...

That led to the point of me, arousing Hiro some of the time whenever no one was around. Sometimes caressing his behind, soft/hard if he likes it, sometimes does dirty jokes to each other, and sometimes blow kisses. BUT it doesn't shows that want to be together, we're just playing around and being funny at times. But I some of the time thought of us being together saying the least... It would've been a drastic outlook to everyone. Especially Aunt Cass, her own nephew, first love... She would throw a party or a festival for just us being together... Another reason why we promise after college.

But we won't have to wait long because we're graduating in 3 weeks so after all the crazy, great, fantastic ceremony we will think about getting together until then... We gonna have to wait...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Yep! I time skipped 3 years later! Awesome right? And guess what?**

**TADASHI IS ALIVE EVERYONE! In the next chapter, I will bring 'Tada' back to life! It'll be an early Christmas present celebration!**

**But here's the question for you viewers/readers out there...**

**_"Do you want to have an AU Alive Tadashi?"_  
><strong>

**Review back your answer and FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW/SUGGEST TODAY!**

_Song: Friendships and Love (never end) by Rocketship**  
><strong>_


	12. Long Time, No See! Author's Update

**Hello everyone! Long Time, No See. I know you are all wondering why I haven't I updated yet?  
>Well the thing is that I am in a busy, Christmas shopping dilemma and everything I am doing is going to lead me to<br>forgetting about posting a chapter of this story. Yes, I know, I am being lazy... but as soon as I get myself together, I will post a new chapter  
>either say today or tomorrow! I know you guys missed Chloe and Hiro! I do too, but any suggestions on making this story better<br>will make my day!**

**I hope you all are not mad at me for neglecting this story for so long! Only 2 weeks, no biggie!  
>I'll get back to all of you whenever I am situated so... YEAH<strong>

_"Be kind to one another! Bye!"_** ~ Ellen DeGeneres**


	13. Christmas Special Part 1

**Chapter 12: Christmas Special Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own BH6, only my OCs

AU! ALIVE! Tadashi!

_Warning: Viewer discretion is advised with minor sexual description and crude humor_

* * *

><p><strong>6:00pm, Lucky Cat Cafe, Christmas Eve.<strong>

**_Chloe's POV_**

Me and my mom were standing to the entrance of the cafe, waiting for someone to answer the door. It was Christmas Eve in San Fransokyo again... It's been a couple of years since we went to or hosted a Christmas Party. Before the year that I've known Hiro, we usually hosted Christmas parties and celebration with our family. But now that my mother and father had went through a divorce and splitten up, we stop having those type of parties.

My father now doesn't even live with us anymore, now he has his own apartment in the urban part of town. We barely even visit because he's possibly either still mad at me or he don't want me to see him like this. Even though I already known this all along, he thought it would break my heart. To be honest, I couldn't care because of what he tried to do to me and Hiro was unacceptable, horrible even. Now that we are close friends to the Hamada family, we manage to fix things up for time being and started getting along more than we ever expected from a crossover family. Now we're setting things up for the party, collaboratively. We started planning this together a few days back when we had our first outing together. Now we're planning and hosting a party together as best of both family worlds.

We worked all through the day, getting fixed up around the house for the party. Aunt Cass had her cafe closed today, like she has been every Christmas time to set up for the party. Hiro and I was putting the party decoration up, Cass and my mother, Kim were making the food goods and beverage for the party, Baymax was cleaning up and Mochi or "Hairy Baby" was just sleeping along Hiro bed. Me and Hiro was playing around with the decor and lighting, pretend the sliver trimmers for the christmas tree was a furry scarf as if we were super models or something. Hiro really killed when he was acting Marilyn Monroe.

"HIRO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO IT! I'M DYING!" I wailing while breaking during laughs. Hiro laugh as he started switching down around the hallway. "Nobodi' ain't gonna' beat us!" He joked saying more efficient to Marilyn Monroe's accent. I thought I was going to pee on myself when I kept laughing, and didn't even have to go to the bathroom.

After all fun and games, we sat down in his room. Checking out some of the cool work he had done made so far for his next term project in March. Hiro done made so many robots and technology that could change the world, he's just like his older brother, just like he said!

"Wow Hiro," I began in an interested and lovestrucked way, "you have the most **greatest **inventions EVER. I know your brother would've been proud!" He smiled a bold smile and looked at me a cocky. "Yeah," he mentioned, "I've been doing a few jobs for school, making sure I finish this college with prefect scores..." Then his smiled faded when he looked over at the dull, dusty side of his room. Tadashi's room.

"I miss him so much." He mumbled looking over at his hat which hasn't been moved for quite awhile. I looked at him, sympathetically, knowing how much he had been wanting him to be here on Christmas like the good ole' days. But he's gone so... it's not the same as before.

"It's okay, Hiro," I said, grabbing him by the waist and holding him tight, "he's possibly watching you, knowing that you're safe and happy. He would've wished you a Merry Christmas if he could." Tears came slowly coming down his eyes, he covered his face.

He really missed his older brother, Tadashi. His most favorite wish of all he wanted for Christmas is him, and only him. I held out my hand and gently hold on to his. I gave him a generous smile and sympatheically kissed him on the cheek.

"He loves you Hiro, you know that. He's watching over you and making sure you change to world like he always want his dream to be." I consoled him as I extended my hand from his to wrapping my arms around him. He wiped his tears with his blue hoodie sleeve and sniffle, then he smiled.

"Thank you." He said softly, as he returned the hug. He's now crying with joy, he has never been so accompanied by such an amazing friend, not Honey Lemon, not Fred, not even GoGo. I was there for him, I've been there for everyone really. I'm the sympathic one, yet the most bubbly and optimistic person in the group. Some say, I token Wasabi's place. All I know Wasabi is just as happy as for me being in their life.

"For what?" I asked him looking into his gaze as I achknowledge his facial. "For being my friend, my sister, my _angel_." Is this almost seventeen year old boy serious?! His voice sounds serious, he was very serious. He smiled a sweet smile as some tears were still on his eyesockets.

I'm his **angel**? My heart beats sped up and my cheeks were burning. I can't believe he just said I am his sister, his angel.

For the past couple of years, I was pretty attached to him very much. We were like 'two peas in a pod', like Aunt Cass always call it. Honey Lemon calls me her "Another Honey", GoGo is such a rude person in general and so rough, she's soft when I'm around and likes to please me or compliment as if I was a part of the crew, Fred is hilarious and makes me laugh, on purpose just to make me happy, and Wasabi's cooking, he thinks I'm a pro at cooking too and treats me sweetly. Hiro is one of the best one and Baymax too. I am like I'm part of the Hamada family, even if I my last name isn't Hamada. But they accept to be a Hamada anytime.

Ever since Hiro and I have known each other, we managed to develope a tender friendship, we had some argument at times but they were all at minimum. We stick together, like 'two peas in a pod'. Now, we're _**true**_ friends.

Now just thinking about it, I began to cry. Hiro's heartwarming sentence really got to me and I just wanted to kiss him for it. And here's the thing, we were nose to nose when I stood my head straight in Hiro's angle where his eyes were connected to mine. I could feel his breath against my cheek, his brown glimmering eyes were dilated and his cheeks were turning red, redder than I ever seen him blush. I could feel my face was burning up too, my freckles could skim right off my face if they start getting burned.

I am about to kiss Hiro again!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiro's POV<em>**

I am about to kiss Chloe again!

My face was turning into a tomato, I about to kiss Chloe. On Christmas Eve? Without a mistletoe?! Agh! I don't want to back away because I'm in the heat of the moment, but I promised Chloe to stay as friends! Never go any further nor make harder for us if we become awkward with each other. We had that experience when we'd kissed the first time a year ago. But... Chloe's beautiful hazelnut orange eyes, reminds me of the leaves when they are changed after the summer and fall of the tree in the Autumn. Her soft, caramel brown skin that reminds of hot chocolate in the evening, every Christmas Eve, Tadashi and I drink hot chocolate after the party was over so we could get sleepy quicker for Santa Claus to come.

Man, I miss those days... Every Christmas, me and Tadashi. Running downstairs to go our Christmas Tree, see how many presents Santa brought us. Now, every Christmas I keep asking Santa. "Is Tadashi really here?" Everytime I ask, I have doubts that Tadashi could even hear my plea. But now that Chloe is here, maybe that's it? Chloe. Baymax. Honey Lemon. GoGo. EVERYONE! They're here! They are here with me, for me. Maybe Tadashi is hearing my plea and my friends are the wishes I've been asking for about two years now.

Everytime I think about my brother, I just... I just wanna kiss... Chloe. It's Christmas, she wouldn't mind. I just hope that we can still manage our day, without feeling weird about it.

So I gotten closer, closer where I could easily grab hold of her face. I cupped her round face shape, and made hold and getting close into kissing her. Her face was shaking alittle as I could feel her lips touched mine. Now Chloe's hands were still wrapped around me, holding me even tighter. We were kissing for real now. I let go of her face and wrapped my arms around her until she got off her seat and sat onto my lap. I held on to her waist so she won't fall off, her legs were intersected with mine as we made out slowly and started to caress her assets. I could feel a smile crossing her face as she was still sucking my lips. My heart was racing along as we kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing. I just didn't want this moment to end, let this moment last.

I just kissed Chloe again! And I feel good about it.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later...<strong>

Me and Chloe walked out of my room, holding hands. We walked downstairs with smiles on my faces, and cheerfully went into the cafe where Aunt Cass and Mrs. White was finishing the last plate for the party. They noticed us smiling and gave each glances, then choke up a laughing fest.

How did they know? Do they know? Were we too loud or something? We weren't even sucking our faces that loud. Aunt Cass took a jokeful glimpse at our hands holding together. Then we slowly pulled them away, they started laughing again, even if we didn't have our hands together. _Good Grief_.

"Oh you two stop being so in denial! We know that you guys like each other admit it!" Aunt Cass informed as she had her face snickered as she looked at me for the whole time. My face turned red, though my face wasn't annoyed nor upset.

I was... smiling? Well, that's new. I guess either I'm happy because it's Christmas time and I just kissed my _friend _or maybe I am smiling because, they're right... I do have some wet dreams about Chloe once in awhile... And get those sexual urges Baymax always points in public when I'm around Chloe and the gang teases me about it. Fred with his crude sexual humor is also a result of it too.

I still don't think Chloe would never touch my "_package" _even if I wanted her too, which could be possible in my wet drea-BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. I love Chloe, as a friend and nothing more. And I promised everyone, even Chlo' that I will wait until we both graduate college so that we could publicly, get together. But kissing are just pecks, though we manage to make out for the next thirty minutes in my room with her, privately.

I walked over to an empty table and sat down with Chloe as we watched our guardians work on the final touches for the party. Then moments later, Chloe and her mother had to leave to get ready back at their house for the party. We were all surrounded at the front door of the cafe, saying our goodbyes and giving them their early Christmas gift. I gave Chloe her gift with a cheeky, flustered, droopy smile on my face. It was a necklace. Yep, I gave her a 20k diamond necklace that I made all by myself with good technology material I used from the lab at school. Her face was lighten up with joy and gratefulness, she wanted to kiss me again, I could tell. But all she did was give me the most softest hug and smile.

"Thank you." She said, gratefully. Her eyes were glimmering from the reflection of the the sunset behind her, that is coming through the windows reflecting from the sun as well. She was just beautiful staying there, holding the necklace, smiling gratiously at me. I never thought of her being so beautiful from her wearing a white long sleeve high waist cardigan with her black vintage booty jeans and her long, dark brown, wonderfully curled hair pushed over to her sides. I just wanted to play in her hair, uncontrollably, but not in public...

She gave me a soft peck on the cheek that made me get even more flustered up, and droopier by the second. They both waved us goodbye as they walked into their car and drove off.

Aunt Cass glanced over at me surprise, knowing how bewildered she was to see me, give my friend a necklace. "I can't believe you just... did that Hiro." She said as if I did something wrong, but it wasn't and she smiled at me. "You're a good friend, you know that? You remind me of Tadashi...when...he was... your age..." Her volume gotten lower when she thought about Tadashi, her voice wasn't so gratious and fonded now. I know she misses Tadashi as well, I could tell but her heart is saying that she has to move on now and so she did.

Aunt Cass is a strong woman, very tough and fun and fast-talking. Just like I was before even I knew Chloe. Now I'm becoming more and more like Tadashi since I started SFIT and knowing his friends.

I just keep wishing that I could just see my big brother... just one more time... That would've been a Christmas Miracle...

* * *

><p><strong>7:10pm, Chloe's House<strong>

_**Chloe's POV**_

My mother was closing the garage door as I was waiting along the front yard of the house. My face was completely sadden, feared even... when I see my father's SUV in the garage as well. My mother was frowning the whole time she was parking her car, get out of the car, and even closing the garage... She's certainly not in the mood to see this man on our property, he's not even allowed to be in our house since he has a restraining order on him. This could end badly if they start fist fighting.

Mom was the first person to walk into the doorway of our home and put the keys down, forcefully. She's was getting fired up and furious. I could tell by how rough she hung up her coat onto the hallway coat rack and walk into the living room quickly. Then she stopped and crossed her arms, she glanced over at me for a moment, showing her disapproved face and then looks back the direction she was looking. My father must be in there...

Why now?! Why on Christmas Eve? Why where I'm going to have the most greatest time of my life today? Why?

I stood there, not moving, not blink, not even breathing. I just wanted to melt. My mother then sounded yelling out of nowhere, showing gestures that is telling to "get out" or "goodbye". This shook me fearfully, now I really feel like I was going to melt, or... that was my bladder. So without further or do, I ran upstairs to go to the bathroom and as I was running, my mother was calling my name. She probably thought I was scared or something.

Well, I kinda was since my bladder was gaining up on me quicker than I expected. But I just can't let my father know, just what I am doing or if I'm still hanging out with Hiro and his friends or not. Lying would it all worse. And worse, I do not want to happen...

A whole decade of a minute later, I went back downstairs and looked into the living room entrance. My mother was gone. I gulp as I felt a heavy lump in my throat. _Where is mom? I don't hear anything! What's happening? Thoughts raced around my head. Now, I'm scared._

Without any hesitation I walked quickly into the living room to see if mom was there. There she is, on the couch and there he is, my father, on the chair. Closiest to me.

My heart stopped. Oh god. He's here.

"_Hello Chloe_." He said, lowly as he spread a jolly ole' grin on his face, trying to somehow open the mood.

Why? Why? Now? Why?

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

**FINALLY UPDATED! YASSSS! Okay, I know I haven't been one for awhile! But, I've been working on passing my learner's driving permit and finding a job. Now Christmas season's here and Christmas Eve is tomorrow! So there's going be ALOT TO DO! So I don't know if I am able to post the Christmas Day special for this story tonight or tomorrow because of traveling... Soo... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyways... Here it is and thank you so much for all my followers and favers! I really do appreciate your support and kind reviews! Even though I haven't been on for a couple of weeks...**

_"Be kind to one another, bye!"_** ~ Ellen DeGeneres**


	14. Christmas Special Part 2

**Chapter 13: Christmas Special Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own BH6, only my OCs

AU! ALIVE! Tadashi!

* * *

><p><strong>7:24pm, Hamada Household<strong>

**_Hiro's POV_**

The first snowflake has fallen on my bedroom window, behind my bed. I stood there, watching the snow fall slowly to the ground and the bitter cold begins to frost up my window. The condensation of the window made me wonder, _is it ever this cold in this region? _

San Fransokyo is a rare city in the region that manage to have common bizzards or White Christmases every other year. This is the other year.

I looked around at all of the decoration that was put around my room by me and Chloe and gave a grin. It's Christmas and I am in love. Chloe kissed me. I have no words, she gave it in and kissed me. I gave it in and still she kissed me. I was sad, she kissed me and it felt _good_.

Hopefully this Christmas, it'll be more fun because I'll have Baymax and Mochi with me and now I have Chloe in my arms too. I never thought that we would even manage to go this far, I pray Fred and the gang doesn't find out we kissed or else they'll be the death of me. I mean it happened before, I experience an entire week of jokes, crude humor, and theories about me and Chloe.

I could work without with them coming over and smirking at me as I sit around with Chloe or if we're eating lunch together or even hugging! It's embarrassing, annoying and very disturbing...

But hey, I love my friends and I'm glad I have friends that care much about me and keeps me postive when things go wrong. They're there.

Aunt Cass was in the cafe fixing everything up, I could hear some visitors coming to say hi or dropping off Christmas gifts for the shop. I wasn't ready to come down yet because, I was still wearing my hoodie and sweat pants. Plus I'm still working on my special project for the term exam in a couple of months, it's going to be BIG so that's why I am have my project started early.

But now it's getting late and a couple of people are already settling in and is starting the party. I went into the bathroom, across the hall from my room and took a warm shower and cool off right after with a built in ceiling fan inside the bathroom. That's cool, a ceiling fan, INSIDE the bathroom! It's good when it gets too hot in the shower and you're getting really dizzy and dehydrated from all that heat and smoke.

After getting cooled off, I put a towel around my waist to cover and walk back across to my room. I grabbed my clothes that was on my bed that was ironed, and brushed down to look perfectly smooth. I took off my towel and started getting dress. I put on a white bottomed-up collar, over it is a green sweater vest with a Christmas tree in the middle. Now I got on black pants that looked like Tadashi could wear.

Well... he did, I now could wear Tadashi's stuff now.

Great. Another jokeful fun from the gang.

I then gotten my brush, and went back into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and noticed, my hair is growing long again, my hair still needed to be brushed down. I grabbed my brush and brushed it down. I needed jell, so I grabbed one of Tadashi old yet fresh hair jells and put some on my hair.

I never knew Tadashi had put this type of stuff in his hair, no wonder his hair was always so complex than mine was. I thought he was born with significant hair like his.

I trimed my hair alittle, to make sure my hair is not too long and not too short. Then I jelled my hair up, but not too much because it'll become too shiny. Just like Tadashi, I managed to put my hair as natural as possible. These type of products could mess the volume and the texture of your hair, I got that minimum advice from Tadashi. I was denial at that time so I didn't take that advice at all, but since he died...

I should take more of advice he gave me before more often now. I have matured since I was fourteen and manage to become more of me and settle myself into more advances, explicit moments in my life than hide away from them; I'd faced my fears and express my feelings, then analyzes them with my friends and family, emotionally.

I still miss Tadashi though, I try not to think about him too much. I still am emotional...

Aunt Cass was then staying in the doorway with her red Santa Claus dress with her Rudolph antlers. She smiled at me as she cuddled me tightly, after walking up to me gleefully.

"Oh. my. God! Hiro you look so **adorable**!" She beamed at me with her cheeky redful makeup on. She cuddle me, halfway messing up my hair. I chuckled at her expression and how excited she was, then I pulled her off when I was done with the huggable moment.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass. I do my best." I mentioned her with touching my hair gently. In the mirror, I could see a figure of Tadashi in that figure. Now my smiled faded. Here comes my emotions...

"I miss him..." I finally spoke after a long silent moment, still looking in the mirror. She nodded, agreeing to my comment. She hugs me tight as sosme tear came down my eyes.

"I know," she spoken softly with her eyes, looking in the mirror as well, "me too. I would've been the most happiest auntie in the world if he was still with us." She then paused as she achknowledge what she said with her facial look.

"I mean, I am still happy with you Hiro. I...just..." She looked like she was about to cry too. I know she was trying to keep me from crying, I just can't believe it been three years now... Tadashi's death. He's gone. But I always remember him... hopefully.

"It's okay Aunt Cass," I said with a warm smile as I wiped some light tears off of her face, trying not to ruin her makeup, "I still love you. And I'll always remember him." I gave her my final hug before I got out the bathroom with her and went downstairs to the party.

This will be the best Christmas ever. I'm sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>7:44pm, Chloe's Household<strong>

_**Chloe's POV**_

Here was smiling at me. Why this way? He looks creepy.

My father was in the living room with me and my mom sitting far off the side, on the couch. Away from him, more or less. It was quiet, I wasn't saying anything, my mom wasn't saying anything. My father was not being reasonable nor appropriate to this situation.

"Dad." I finally said as I looked away from his direction. It was a very long, very uncomfortable silent moment that must end. I couldn't stand seeign my father and mother together now. Before they split up, when I was little, I loved to see my parents smiling, happy seeing each other. Now...

They absolutely hate each other, _**strongly**_.

I only time I see them, having a solemn, nonviolent conversation. Is when they are drinking. And THAT'S rare.

He finally spoken up to my soft command. "Yes?" He was gazing in my direction, with a considerate smile. I flinched when I looked at his direction slowly. He's scaring me now. My mom still wasn't happy, more like angry.

She was constantly glaring and shifting away from his direction, and he managed to ignore every facial look my mom gave him.

"Alright, I have one question to ask you?" I informed him solemnly as I gotten into a judgable position. He nodded and looked at me determined to what question I have to offer him. "I'm all ears..." He spoken with a jokeable tone in his voice, pulling on his ears. I tried not to smile because, well... it was kinda funny.

"Okay, well... why... are you here?" I asked slowly, trying not to make it seem I don't want him here. I kinda don't, but it's Christmas, seeing me is his main priority right now to dad's to-do list. I just don't want lighting flying when my mom and dad starts barking and mauling each other. I just want to know why he's here and hurry it up, cause a Christmas party is going on and I don't want to miss it.

"I-I just want to see you!" He harashly spoke back, not trying to be rude but looked very annoyed by my question. I didn't know he wanting to see me, my mother didn't approve about this conversation at all. I could tell.

"I-I'm sorry." He said apologizing softly, calming down. "I missed you Chlo'. I just wanna see how big you grown, what you look like now, what's college's like-" He rambled on, making it boring and making me and my mom alittle impatient. "Dad, dad. I'm fine. I have alot of friends, college is good. I grew two inches since the last I saw you. I have a nose ring, I might... dye my hair black-"

"DON'T!" My parents said in unison, not accepting the fact I'm going to dye my hair. My mom and dad still have one thing in common, making the right choices for me.

Then my mother cleared her throat, changing the subject quickly. "Well... we need to get ready for the party... and YOU have to leave, Derek." She got up and went out into the hallways slowly. She glanced at me, signaling me to come on with her.

"But wait?" My father spoken, nervously. "W-what party are you going to?" He asked solemnly, changing his voice. He wasn't going to be happy if I said I'm going to my friend Hiro's party. "Uh-uh we were going to our..." My sentence was slowly fading because I do not know what to say, lie or tell the truth? "Family's Christmas party..." I lied with a happy voice. He shook his head slowly, I knew I was lying.

Crap. I knew I'm bad at lying.

Even Hiro knows I'm lying. I try to lie I wasn't in his lab the other day, but I was. I he knew I was, I stutter, I ramble uncontrollably. It's more of a curse to me than a gift. "Alright, tell me. Are you... still friends... with that **Hiro**?" He sounded very angry now, I shook. My heart dropped, I couldn't breathe. My eyes widen slowly as I couldn't lie again. I'll be leading another police report for him if I did.

"Ok!" Mom shouted frustratedly. "YES we are! So what?! You're not coming with us!" She spoken as if she was fighting for her case; for justice.

My dad glared at us, he seem as if he was going to treat us as hostages. "I don't care. I just don't want Chloe to make a wrong choice. Ok!? I was just leaving anyway..."

THANK YOU. This time, no fighting. No crazy fights nor loud arguments. I'm just glad he settled it very, solemnly yet calmly. He grabbed his coat, he puts it on forcefully and glares at us. Nevermind, he's not going to settle it calmly. "I just want you to know, I will always have love for my daughter. One day, you'll be living with me!" He hissed determinedly. My mother scoffs angerly, she is not going to let him have full custody over me, **ever**. I could tell.

"IN. YOUR. DREAMS. I would **never **let you have custody over my child! You're lucky I haven't call the police on YOU." My mother barked back at him with her face getting rougher and rougher. My father was the same but was calm as much as he was trying to stay like it.

"Whatever. I still think Chloe deserve better. And if your friend ever tries to hurt you Chloe," he got into my face with a stern look, a determined look, a look of fierce, "I'll **kill him**." He pull away from my, scarred and scared face and brush beside me. Then my mother stopped him in his tracks.

"**YOU** don't say that type of stuff to my daughter! She's still young, and whatever you say _WILL NOT_ make a difference about Chloe feels about Hiro!" She's about to push my father's buttons. But took himself to the door without looking in me or my mother's direction. He put his tom hat on and waved.

"I'll be back. Just you wait, and this time you'll be with me Chloe! The right way to live your life as a teenage." He said determinedly as he slam the door behind him and pulled off right after. My mother sighs heavily as she pulled her scarf off, finally when she and I still had our outerwear on. We took them off and slowly got ready to get dress.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later...<strong>

We were kinda shook, a bit annoyed and very upset. My father, Derek, trying to stall us from getting to the party, Hiro's party and thinking he would take me into his custody. I think NOT. I love being with my mom, I rather be with my mom than my dad. He'll probably make some type of church-girl, or preppy chick. Possibly take me to another college! NO! Anything but that-or changing who I am.

Well... it's all over now, we calm down and got ourselves ready... I can't to see Hiro again. I hope he'll like my outfit! It's SO cute! I ran upstairs, my spirits already getting so _'turnt up' _and rushed into my room and got my dress in line. My wardobe is pretty big and neat, I am somewhat rich by the way...

I had my creamy-milk white 'flower girl' like dress, with a red bow wrapped around the waist of the dress. It sparkled around the skirt part of the dress, with glimmering red glitter. _Hiro would be drooling if he sees me in this! I can't wait! _I thought in my head with a glee smile as I jumped up and down hugging my dress tightly, squealing too.

My mother was watching the whole time, trying not to disturb me while I didn't noticed. Finally I noticed after a minute long happy dance, and flush red and pink around my freckled cheeks.

"You like him, don't you Chloe?" She asked, knowing that I was thinking about Hiro. She smirked at me as I put my dress back spread on my bed. I sighed with a lovestruck smiled on my face. "Maybe, I guess. But-" Then I paused as I thought about when me and Hiro had our... "moment". I promised him to not tell ANYONE, not even my mother nor **definitely** my father that we kissed and... made out. That was a one time thing, that we'll remember gratefully.

"_But... _What?" My mother repeated, waiting for me to answer. I sighed. "I am, I am in love with Hiro. I just... I don't want to start a relationship quite soon! Not yet, we're still in college, I don't want to be heartbroken again! Not again!" I rambled on, getting a bit upset. I was in love once, during my time still knowing Hiro. But that's another story, that I'll tell later...

"Don't worry," she consoled, "I know you and Hiro will make a good couple, who cares if someone teases you, judge you, or consider otherwise. Hiro possibly likes you too!" She smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. I chuckled. "I know he likes me..." I mumbled looking down with a cheeky grin.

"I know that you know he likes you! I could tell you guys have kissed too..." She winks. _OH DEAR GOD! How did she know? _My eyes widen as my jaw dropped and cheeks redden. "Don't worry," she continued, "your secret safe with me." She giggles as she slowly walked off and got dress.

I smiled back, knowing, my mom is on my side no matter what. I'm glad my life is where it is now! No one could change it either.

* * *

><p><strong>8:35pm, Lucky Cat Cafe<strong>

**_Hiro's POV_**

IT'S PACKED! The Lucky Cat Cafe hasn't been this pack since, Independence's Day of last year and it wasn't pack as much as this one! This is a world record for this shop to have this many people in the cafe. This could be on the news somehow if it could.

Some of the college students from SFIT are here, our friends GoGo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred! The family is surrounded in here too, some are down here in the shop but the rest are upstairs in our living room. Aunt Cass and I were greeting our guests that were coming in as well as our food stays full and make sure to make more.

This is one of my favorite times of the year. Seeing everyone so happy, having fun and music playing along through the night. I just can't wait until Chloe comes. I have something for her especially...

And speaking of Chloe... she and her mom was standing at the door of the shop.

My heart was speeding up, hopefully my heart doesn't come out of my sweater. She looks beautiful, her curly hair flowing in the cold wind, the snow surrounding her. Her white wool scarf covering her pink blush up cheeks, poking out her gleeful smile. She's like an angel, and an angel she is... Then someone interrupted my gaze.

"HIRO!" A voice exclaimed from the louder crowd around me. It sounded boyish and complex than ever. It was only Fred. He had his green blazer and white collar shirt, which was tucked in. For once, he looks really like a gentleman now.

"H-hey, Fred. What's up?" I asked trying to keep myself together, trying to keep my thoughts off of Chloe. He smiled at me like he always does, a cheeky, goofy grin.

"Soo... where your mate, Chlo'Chlo'?" He asked, oo'ing me as he jokefully laugh. I groan, still smiling at him with cheeks flush red. "So," I continued, "where's GoGo?" His new girlfriend.

YEP, GoGo and Fred are finally together. Rumor has it, Fred liked GoGo since they first met. GoGo liked Tadashi though, at the beginning, but after Tadashi's death, it led to more or less have a "one-time thing" with her during a poker party. Then he manage to have a private relationship with her for a couple of months, then went public. We made that joke for an entire month was the death of them. I'm such a hypocrite.

Fred points over at a women with her raven hair, down, longer than usually. Her dress was black and blue glitter around the rim of the dress, that was GoGo. She was with Honey Lemon wearing her red, sweater dress/cardigan, and her red glitter pumps.

I nodded as Fred ran back to the girls and he embraced GoGo from a distance. I smiled at those two, I knew they will get together somehow. Then a feminine hand, poked my shoulder from behind. I flinch and turn to the figure's direction. It was only Chloe...Her dress was super beautiful, pure creamed white and red. She look like she could be a flower girl, a mini bride! She's just... _amazing_.

I flustered up pink, I felt some of my sweat forming in my armpits and neck. She was making me so uncomfortable this close to me like that, **in public**.

"H-h-hey, Chloe. You look h-ho-" I stopped, eyes widen. "_**H**__**ot**_"!? Surely, she'll be thinking I'm a creep saying that... "I mean, y-you look beautiful. Wonderful, even!" I smiled at her as she blushed pink with an adorable smile, she is really cute just standing there like that!

Her smile, her position, how she stands, just _perfect_. Here's the thing, we were under a mistletoe on top of the doorway of the storage area where the staircase is to the living room of my house. We stared at each other for awhile, we waited until people weren't paying attention to our direction. Now this is our moment, to kiss... once again...

"Okay." I mumbled to her as she had her head down, possibly nervous as much as I was. Now we're lean close to each other slowly, pucker our lips together, getting ready for our kiss. No turning back now, even if people were giving their attention to us, "oohs" and "awws" came everywhere. This is it. Our public kiss.

Then. Someone knocked on the door. Everyone didn't hear the door knock but Aunt Cass sure did with her opened ears. She turned away from the scene and opened the door. I seen her and pulled away from Chloe real fast, her red face flinched as I walked over to see who it was at the door with Aunt Cass. Somehow, Chloe followed me not wanting people looking at as the scene faded and everyone went back to their business.

Aunt Cass looked confused as a unknown man, standing in the doorway with his face covered with a black scarf, a black eskimo hat and a black peacock coat on as well. He looked a little scary, especially since he's all snowed up. He looked down at us, he looked like he was crying. Either from the cold, or he's very emotional.

He grabbed us whole and sobbed lowly yet loudly shouting out our names as everyone in the shop looked over at the commotion. Aunt Cass let go of him as she narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspicious.

"Who are you? And how do you our names?" She said a bit in a serious tone, glaring at the man. Then. he took his scarf and hat off as fast as he did.

My face paled up. Aunt Cass' face paled up. Chloe paled up as she knew what's going on. Everyone in the shop, **paled up**. I finally spoken from the silence in the shop.

"TADASHI?" My voice cracked as I broke down right away. He's here! ALIVE! My big brother. SURVIVED THE FIRE! On Christmas Eve. Tadashi. _He's here_.

After all these years of sorrow and remorse, he was here all along. The things we had missed, the things we never did, the things we done before. All coming back.

TADASHI'S ALIVE!

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! YASSS TADASHI'S ALIVE!<strong>

**Merry Christmas everyone! I am sorry I didn't post on Christmas Eve, it was heckit! Or 'hecked' IDK What that word is, but anyways... This chapter is pretty longer than usual, LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY! You're welcome! Thank for all the views and favs and followers! You guys are inspiring! Chloe and Hiro may or may not become a couple in the next chapter. Well someone "hint hint" is going to make that they won't. Well someone want to be with Chloe, and HATES Hiro.**

**PS: it's not Chloe's dad. Read the entire chapter (without skimming or just finding a phase and read one sentence) and you'll see!**

**Until next time! :D R&R Please! :D *Throw Christmas cookies at the readers***


	15. Mean Girls and Rebels

**Chapter 14: Mean Girls and Rebels**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own BH6, only my OCs

_Warning: To be safe, it's rated T. This could show some brief M matured description. Viewer discretion is advise, contains brief minor violence, language and crude humor_

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback...<em>

_**Lucky Cat Cafe, Christmas Eve, 10:00 pm**_

_**...**_

_Tadashi, Hiro, Cass and the rest of gang including Chloe surrounded the living room. After the party was over at ten o'clock and everyone went home, they all decided to have a little "chat" with Tadashi and to see why on **earth **he just come back to life, not even giving any note or letter that he was still alive or told the reporters that he was found. _

_It seem suspicious to all of them and they all just wanted to know._

_"Alright!" Cass began the conversation with her coffee cup filled with hot chocolate in her hand as she narrowed her turquoise eyes at Tadashi. "What happened?" Her voice was softer and more complexed. She puts down her hot beverage and pulls her hair back with a stroke of her palms._

_Tadashi looks down as he sheepishly chuckles. "Just...uh... a little-Christmas present?" He said it as if it was a question, thinking that they would answer it with a understanding of what he's saying. But he knows that is not going to happen with these guys, his friends. _

_They all glanced at each other with disbelief, Tadashi is lying. He didn't come here to surprise his true friends unexpectedly, there must be something else coming to mind. Then Hiro gets up and stand beyond his older, twenty-two year old brother, showing his expression of determined and sympathy._

_"Tadashi," Hiro called to his brother as soft as he could be, making Tadashi really uncomfortable just looking at his baby bro... well... not so baby brother no more, "what happeneed? Where were you all this time? Why didn't you let us know that you were alive? How long have you been around?" _

_All these intense, difficult questions have gotten Tadashi sick. He didn't know what to say to his old, loyal friends after a long time of being separated from them for all these years. What could he say? He have been working on something that could lead to him or any of his friends and family endanger, something that made him realize he's a betrayal to the family. _

_Hiro and the rest were still waiting for Tadashi to answer, after a whole minute of silence and tension. Chloe, who was out of the conversation the whole time, got up to go get a of water. Then Tadashi noticed her and changes the entire subject._

_"U-uh-uuh!" He hesitated nervously, trying to maintain his thoughts from getting into trouble, the new girl that seems must be the same age as Hiro, and drugs... "Who are you?" He finally asked, trying to not seem rude just by saying that. So he tried again. "I mean... I am Tadashi! Hiro's older long-lost brother. Are y-you one of his girlfriends?"_

_The room went silent again. GIRLFRIEND? Chloe face flustered up with her getting nervous and felt pretty embarrassed by me mistaken as Hiro's girlfriend. Aunt Cass couldn't but to smile, the older teens friends of Hiro's started to either chuckle, smirk or giggle. Hiro stood as red and as embarrassed as Chloe was._

_"N-NO!" The two young teens hollered in unison glaring at his aunt and other friends. Then Hiro turns over to Tadashi with now, an annoyed look. "This is Chloe, MY FRIEND! We're **just** friends, okay? Now, like I was saying..."_

**...To be continued...**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day. <strong>

**SFIT, Chloe's Lab, 3:30 pm**

_**Hiro's POV**_

The end of Winter break. Everything was back to normal. School and work is back in session, the cold is now frigid and snow is on the ground, hot coco everything morning WITH poptarts, and the sweet sound of quiet.

"HIRO!" Screamed Chloe, holding her wrench and hits me in the arm, she broke me out of a daydream narrowed a glare at me. "Seriously?" I groaned, rubbing my temporarily bruised arm.

She walks back over to her workbench and started working again, giving me another _scolding prep talk_ to me again. "I am trying to work on **OUR** term robotics project, which is due in a **WEEK **and you done nothing or haven't been helping since we started our project!"

Unfortunately, she's right. I didn't do a thing since we came back to SFIT, more like slack off like Fred usually does. Ever since Tadashi came home, I wasn't myself, I don't have a big room to myself anymore, I do more chores like ever before, Tadashi is acting weird (and not even the nerdy-kind of weird), and he now has a smelly odor! DOES HE SHOWER ANYMORE!?

Plus he have been re-enrolled back to SFIT and is now... sharing a lab with me since his is already taken... by... guess who? CHLOE. Not blaming her for it, but SERIOUSLY **MY LAB**? My workspace? My peace and quiet habitat that will smell like CRAP!

Chloe doesn't really mind me being around and all, but her becoming a bossy person when she is SO worked up and stressed out, she can become a bitch sometimes... Every time I do something wrong or make mess that would add to Chloe's time, she gets bitchy.

Plus I think she's on her period too, by the looks of it, she shows it very reprehensibly and uses it at her unconscious will.

I got off out of my seat where I was laying at, and walk over to Chloe where she was putting more wires into her project's chip. Her project is to create a substantiated bio-machine that could sensor anything: from an arm, to a human exoskeleton, to even a hovercraft (if you are able to work on the project earlier before the break).

She glances over at me, a bit irritated, by how she looked, by me standing so close to her. "What?" I asked her, giving her a confused, innocent look. She groans softly then sighs as she puts down her wrench. "N-nothing. I just-need to take this to the Planer, could you do that at least?" At the end of what she said, she sounded a bit annoyed. I rolled my eyes at her and looked away, not doing anything.

She then turns to me and narrowed her eyes. "You are not going to take it then?" She hissed as I shook my head, giving her an immature expression. "Nope. I don't help, mean girls... I help sweet and consider girls who doesn't BOSS ME AROUND." My voice was a bit louder since I didn't appreciate her glaring at me like that.

"WELL SOMEONE HAS TO, AS FAR AS I KNOW, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN CONSIDERATE ALL DAY! I HAD TO DO ALL OF THE WORK!" She gotten a bit louder and fists clinching. I was feeling a bit of anger too, nobody yells at me like that! Only if it's Aunt Cass or Tadashi, or even Baymax if he could. But he's a robot, robots have no expression unless it's intense care needed.

"OH YEAH!" I hollered, making it a bit intense by how thin the walls are, people could hear this. "I TRY TO BE MORE CONSIDERATE BY NOT YELLING AT YOU! BUT SURELY THAT DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE YOU ARE YELLING AT ME!"

"WELL AT LEAST I AM WORKING AND I AM GOING TO GET A GOOD GRADE ON** MY** PROJECT!"

"YOUR PROJECT? IT'S MY PROJECT TOO!"

"NOT ANYMORE, I AM GOING TO DO THIS PROJECT _ALONE_! I GET THINGS DONE WAY MORE FASTER IF I WASN'T WITH** YOU**!"

"SO WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO TELL OUR PROFESSOR YOU'RE GOING SOLO? GOOD LUCK WITH THAT! Prof. Lou would **never **let YOU doing alone, she said 'she never changes her mind when she is committed to something'." I smirked at Chloe, I won the argument. Then she barked back saying this:

"Well not when I'm her honor roll student! She would ALWAYS say yes to me! As for a slacker of a Hamada like you, NEVER would be her exact words, well for ANY teacher/professor for that matter." She did not just say that! I am the honor student of SFIT! **I AM**! She knows I don't play about my educational, academic achieves or honor placement. She's doing this to spite me, that's it! My face wasn't red from embarrassment or nervousness, not this time, I'm angry, furious even, outraged.

I have respect to not physically hurting a girl because of protection issues, so I had to go deeper, verbal to emotional hurting. I was good at that, no doubt, but sometimes... it's a "big curse that I live on with like a burden in my soul" quoted from GoGo herself. That was surely my flaw, I yell too much or I have a big, bad, short temper.

I glared at her viciously, giving her an angry look. I could see she is now getting nervous, she pushed my buttons, I had no choice. "YOU LITTLE... F*CKING, BOSSY LITTLE, NO GOOD DEED, STUBBORN, WORTHLESS DAUGHTER, FULL OF PIECE OF SH*T, FILLED WITH EVIL AND BURDEN, CRACKED UP, SASSY, ABSURD, GOODIE-TWO-SHOES, GOOFY, SLUTTY, OVERDRESSED LOOKING, LITTLE-BITCH!" _God, forgive me for the words I have said._

I thought in my head calmly. I caught my breath, breathing heavily as I felt less heavy and rough. But something caught my eye when I looked over a Chloe.

She was frozen, blank, horrified even. Her face was pale, her mouth was opened real wide. Her eyes were literally popping out of her face, and watery. Her face didn't move or change at all. She was taking this the hardest, she is heartbroken. I was speechless myself, I have no words.

All of those words slipped out of me when I insulted her, yelled at her, told her off. Now, I feel guilty, hurt, an idiot for just even being her friend.

She unfroze and glared at me the most threaten glare I ever seen. I was scared for my life, now I pushed her buttons. I thought she was going to tell ME off. But instead... She grabbed her heavy, metal wrench. Her glimpse locked my horrified face. If this was in slow motion, it would've been dramatic.

She threw the wrench at my face, hard and fast as she could. I would've been glad if she could have missed me but instead, she target my face, it hit my right eye. Slowly turning black and blue, I now have a black eye from the wrench.

Now I am really hurt.

She broke down into a wailing, sweetening cry that was really high-pitched. Though her voice was loud as ever, she still sounded with adorable when she cried. Couldn't say that now, it would make odds worse for me. I couldn't console her right now, I am still mad at her for yelling at me, throwing a wrench at me, bossing me around.

Then, I thought I did the right thing to yell at her like that, I felt more superior. But then, dominate when comes to the point when she had the right to throw a wrench at me. I am in pain, but didn't even say 'ow', instead... I felt onto the floor and laid there. Pretending I was knocked out cold from the wrench. I could hear her screaming, wailing and running out the lab and out into the hallway.

I don't even care where she goes at this point. As long as I wasn't shot in the face from anything or smashed by anything, I feel good. But... I don't I could defined myself being good, something tells me I did a wrong thing and at the wrong time.

Once again, I don't help or even be friends with somehow mean girls...

* * *

><p><strong>3:34 pm, Campus of SFIT<strong>

_**Chloe's POV**_

I can't believe he did that to me! Said those things to me, _hurt_ me.

I was heartbroken, insulted, sad, angry, and guilty all at once. My emotions were overwhelmed, everything as I knew was all a blur. The things he said to me, the way he said, how he looked at me, how he made me angry. It all hurts, both inside and outside.

Hiro was my friend, my only friend that was the same age as me, the same commons interests, hobbies, etc. He was like a brother to me, the only brother I had to make amends with. But then, why am I the one so guilty? I didn't do... anything? Or did I!?

I **hate **Hiro for what he did to me, I never was same. I begin questioning my feelings for Hiro, thinking that my father was right. Or maybe I was just to hard on Hiro and I did most of the damage...? But all those words, spitted out of Hiro's mouth, dirty, disgusting-big mouth. 'slutty', 'bitch', 'bossy', 'stuborn', every word Hiro said is repeated in my head every second it took.

I **hate **Hiro.

I **strongly hate **Hiro.

I **insanely strongly hate **Hiro.

I want to see Hiro **dead**.

Even though I was angry and sad at the same time, I felt that way... It now seem to be dark, everything, dark. Nothing but complete darkness.

Tears were streaming down my face, uncontrollably. I had my face covered with my upper-waist, green striped yellow sweater's sleeves, I ran out of the laboratory as fast as I could, no one noticing me crying or even running away. That's all I could do, run away. Not looking back, keeping all of feelings in, not letting anyone see.

Unfortunately, Honey, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi saw me and called my name. I couldn't help but to stop, there was no turning back now. I could've kept running and leave the campus and head straight home. But when I realized my mother wouldn't be there because she's at work, so staying at home alone would make odds worse for me.

I glanced over at my older, concerned friends and slowly walked over with my face dirty filled with ruined mascara and blushed smudged. Honey Lemon was the first to reaction to my expression. She knelt down to my level and puts her palms onto my shoulder.

"Chloe sweetie, what happened to you? You look tense." Then she gasped as she noticed my makeup was ruined. "Your face is a disaster! We need to do a entire redo makeover on you!" She grabbed her purse and before she could even take out her makeup kit, I stepped back and she paused, looking confused.

"I-I don't need a makeover, thank you. I... was just was leaving." I replied softly, trying not to cry again. It still hurts. Then Fred gets up and brings out one of his comic books. For once, I thought Fred was actually was going to make me feel better until he said this:

"You look like Mystique from the Marvel's X-Men: Vol. 2 and 3 and the films X-Men: Day of Future Past and First Class." He held out a film case, showing X-Men and that girl villain, Mystique. She not that attractive, even though that's her battling and she just have to look that way but ME?

Do I look that unattractive? My makeup is ruined, it's smothered all of my sweater sleeves, I have tears trying to stay in my eye ducts. I was a mess.

"I-I-I look like... THAT?" I said horrified, an embarrassed blush of red came through my face. Thank goodness it wasn't blue. I couldn't take it, holding in my tears anymore, I had to cry. It's the only way to let go of my pain.

And so I broke down again, loudly curling up into a ball. I hopelessly believe that this wouldn't become loud enough so that the entire public could hear, I was a bit too noisy as it is just sitting there. The gang glared at Fred as he shrugged his shoulders as he stood there, confused, then they all look back at me with disbelief, I know exactly what they are probably thinking. 'OMG she's crying, Chloe is crying, again!', 'This girl is serious now, something must be wrong with her!', 'Cry baby, women up!', 'Poor thing, she needs some comfort!', etc.

Honey Lemon then pulled me to her torso and gave me a comforting hug, patted my back softly. "There, there," she consoled smoothly, "everything is going to be alright!" Then GoGo got up from the bench, looking at me with a tough look.

"Women up," she answered as she puts her hand around her hips, figures she would say that, " and just tell us what's the matter." That I didn't even understand. She wants to know if I'm okay? OMG! GoGo would've cared a bit less about MY needs because she never really liked me since I came part of the elite 6, then when it comes to the point of something bad happening, I never knew this would be GoGo's telling.

I slowly got up onto my feet again, swiping up all of my tears from my eyes. I didn't really want to say anything about what happened or I'll breakdown again, well I keep these emotions and pain in much longer or else. I had no choice.

"W-well... I w-w-was working with Hiro on our term project, and-." Then fortunately, Wasabi cuts me with him gasping in shock.

"THE PROJECT! OH NO! I need to get right on that right away! I don't want Ms. Lou getting me another bad grade again, I think she hates, does she hates me? Wait, when is the project due?" Now everyone was glaring at Wasabi for cutting me, then glances over back at me. I think they want me to continue. Sure, why not?

"Anyways, I was working on my project with Hiro and then things...happened..." Then their faces went from concerning, to surprised. Fred shrieked. "DID YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" Everyone eyes widen with horror at Fred, WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT?

I hate Hiro right now so I rather NOT EVER think about Hiro bare and naked. Even though he does have a cute butt...BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW.

"NO!" I hollered back, with a bit of anger making Fred flinch. Then I calm down a little and reconciled. "Sorry, no, we didn't have sex. The opposite of sex?" Then Honey Lemon gasped, but Fred still had something to say.

"HIRO'S GAY?!" Oh boy, I wish... But he still gotten some glares from his friends and Honey Lemon scold him to stop talking and let me finish right afterwards. So I continued.

"Well, no he's not gay. Uh we... uh... got into a uh little uh maybe a tiny-fight, BUT I didn't give him a black eye." I lied trying not to make the situation wasn't that bad. I mean, Hiro and I sometimes argue but get back together, sooner or later right afterwards. But by how I was crying and all, this wasn't some small fight. Plus, they knew I was lying at that very moment.

GoGo walked over to me, with her height the same as mine (hooray for growth-sprouts!), she puts her hand on my shoulder for the** first time**. I looked at her with surprised. She showed a baby, small smile at me to soothe the mood. "Alright Chlo," she mentioned looking seriously, directly at me, "A "small, baby" fight. By you crying, it seems like it was way more than that."

"Alright fine," I sigh in defeat and explain the entire story to them. From yelling at each other, Hiro insulting me, to throwing a wrench at him and running off. They all were very shock from what had happened, I told them I didn't mean but truely I did for defensive reason to give Hiro what he deserved.

Honey Lemon couldn't believe Hiro would say those type of things to me and felt sorry, GoGo was proud I manage to women up to Hiro and show him not to mess with me, Fred imagined the situation as if it was a battle between Iron Man and Kala trying to take over the surface world, similar to me and Hiro's conflict, and then Wasabi began to complain about how dumb Hiro think he was to insult a beautiful, fun-loving person like me to have.

All those things, made me feel a whole lot better since I told them the truth and that's when I realized... It's good to speak up, it lets you go; opening up will make you feel lighter than before.

I finally, after a long, hard and emotional day got to smile, making everyone smile at me. I felt so much better I didn't even get a terrifying thought about Hiro, not anymore. Because all I know, he's probably crying too. Thinking about how dumb he was to even say those type of words, am I right?

Time went passed and it's was beginning to sunset. I had to go home now, it was pretty late already. I said to goodbye to everyone and grabbed whatever I had left with me which was nothing (I thought I should go and get my stuff, including my coat, bookbag and beanie hat from my lab tomorrow), and walk out of the campus.

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 pm, Downtown San Fransokyo<strong>

I was walking down the street of San Fransokyo, to the closest trolley station that leads up to my street. I wasn't really worried about anything or anyone for that matter because I felt happy alone. Not a care in the world.

Moments later, that happy moment ended when I seen someone I didn't want to see, it wasn't Hiro. It's someone on the second place of being someone else I hated on my: "I Sincerely Hate Bucket-List".

A boy that I forgot to mention before, his name is Jeremy. Jeremy Henry Clifford, my chess competitor rival back in high school. He was only fourteen when I first met when I was eight, and we did our first chess match together at chess club. Unfortunately, I lost and he won his chance to go to the National Chess-match Battling Championships. And besides, I wouldn't be able to go anyways, because I was too young. He had a way with getting all over me and stuff, he always bested me in everything. From chess, to checkers, to logic Connect 4, and then freaking Spelling Bees. HOW COULD BE GOOD IN SPELLING BEES?!

But the only thing I always pulls him over is, MUSIC. I always beat him in Guitar Hero, Just Dance, DRR, Karaoke, etc. I am a musical prodigy you know, the only way to make amends is to beat at your own game. And ever since high school, we absolutely **hated** each other.

But something was different about Jeremy now. He... doesn't have his nerdy glasses, his bob cut is trimmed into an undercut and had partly shaved onto his size of his head, his outfits seemed more, rebellious and slouchy, an attractive slouchy. He had black shade sunglasses on and pierced black earlets in both of his ears.

Did Jeremy... turn into... a **rebel**?!

I couldn't believe my eyes, Jeremy changed alot! I mean, **a** **lot**,** a lot**! This shows no comparison to how different he was back in high school and right now. I can't he is attractive because, I don't **do **rebel. But hey, he hates me and I think he's attractive. WIN-WIN.

But I didn't want him to notice me so I kept my head down and try to walk pass him. He was standing where the trolley station was, there only one way to get pass him, just keep on walking. Unfortunately, AGAIN, he noticed me walking back and stood against the path I was going through and then cuts me off, ON PURPOSE.

"HEY?" I shouted at him, making the sound I always say to Jeremy when he does something careless or rude. He recognized me right away. He took off his shades and with wide eyes, he chuckles at me.

"Oh wow. Chloe, long time no see," he said with a smirk on his face, putting his glasses in his shirt collar. He nudged my shoulder playfully with his fist. He would never do that to me before, he barely touched me back in high school. WHAT GIVES?!

"U-uh hey, Jeremy. I-I didn't noticed you when...you had..." He picked up his shades. He dangled it around as if it wasn't special. He gave me a playful smirk, seeing look up and down; scanning his look.

"Checking me out I see?" He asked, making somewhat seductive, playful look at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, he changed, **BIG TIME**. I looked at him confused on what he was talking about.

"Who, me? No, no, no. Just noticing how _different _you look..." I answered, smiling a bit, trying to express the mood and just try to get on Jeremy's good side. He chuckles. "Oh yeah sure, I am the most different and uniquest person in San Fransokyo, but not _hot or cute or even sexy_..." He joked around for a while, trying to push me over I guess.

But I stand my ground. "Look, I am not checking you out okay? I didn't mean you look different, I mean you change. You used to be a bigger nerd, BTW I was the biggest but still I-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" He cuts me off, like he _**always**_ used to do, "I am still the biggest, see? I am taller than you. HAHA!" He was pretty taller than me, so much for my growth-sprout achievement with GoGo, now I have to compete with Jeremy to be as tall as him... He's almost as tall as the trolley station board which is six feet tall, I'm at least four in a half to five feet tall!

"Okay, okay, maybe you're taller than me but you're still not as cute as me!" I got him right there, I am a cute teenage girl with a pink nose, long ass brown-black hair, that's comb over my side of my head and face, no makeup on but looks damn good in it, AND I wear prescriptive glasses! He's a rebel, how you like me now!?

He chuckles again, somehow, this time, I blushed. Why? Why am I blushing, does he think the same way? No, he's probably going to say he's as "cute as a button" with a weird mockery of an old lady. But it's way different from what I thought he would say.

"You're right. You're not bad for a sixteen year old." He replied, putting his head down, looking at the ground a little. I could... see him flustering up a little. Did he really mean that? No way he couldn't!

Did he?

I looked away from him as I began to feel cold. Why didn't I bring my coat? Who cares if Hiro would still in there, I forgot who he even was; he even existed! Then I began to shiver, I didn't want to seem very weak and vulnerable towards Jeremy but it was too cold. But then, and only then, he took of his leather coat and puts it around me.

Now I feel hot, as in, my face was burning up! He gave me **his **coat, for warmth. How sweet and generous, though it was soft of creepy and disarming. Though I wasn't going fall for him at easily. HE'S OLDER THAN ME.

But overall, that was very sweet of him for being an considerate person for once and helping me out there. For the rest of my time waiting, I told him everything and everyone that I have met since graduation, what happened today, what happened when I enrolled into SFIT/nerd school, etc.

By the way, he's about to be enroll to SFIT also! That's... GREAT. I guess.

He was very sociable the entire time while waiting. Gave me a few advice about school, boys and stay away from drugs-soft of discussion. I never knew Jeremy went through everything already, and** he was a nerd before**. Finally the trolley finally came, we sat and chat on our way riding home, about what we should do tomorrow, hang out and other things we should do together.

I still cannot believe I am befriending a high school rival! I didn't even care how old he was, he was such a good person to me.

When I finally came home, we both walked to my house together, joking and chatting away with each other. By the time I did came home, I waved him goodbye, handed over his coat, and...he **kissed **me goodnight?!

Wow. Didn't see that coming. I flustered and smiled nervously as I waved goodbye to 'Jere' and walked into the yard of my house and shut the front door behind me.

Overnight, I couldn't help but to think about that day. When me and Hiro got into a fight and became frenemies, and me and Jeremy got into a descent and nicely pleasant conversation and became rival-buddies. Two worlds, going in reverse.

And on second thoughts, it's going to go forward as well as me and Jeremy. Hiro is going to be the one in the past, not me.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**a/n: WOAH! 5,000+ words! That's another milestone there! Plus, you guys were begging me to turn Chloe into her alternate self, the mean or dark version of her! So there you have it, her milestone came through here too. This right here, is Chloe's breaking-point everyone! No more Miss. Goodie-Goodie or Bubbly-lovey, she's 16 now! She going through a lot, and yes she might be on her period too.**

**Tadashi is BACK everyone, people are going to probably say he's a drug-dealer or a drugatic. Maybe, maybe not. WHO KNOWS? I DO! And I am NOT telling! :] spoilers... \( -P_P)/**

**And plus a little ChloeXJeremy going on... What will happen with Hiro?! Will Hiro apologize to Chloe for what he said? Will Chloe apologize for what she did to Hiro? **

**Is 22 year old Jeremy try to make a move with 16 YEAR OLD Chloe? WTF! Is all I have to say.**

**Well, schools back in session, Happy belated New Years everyone and people who have birthdays on this month, happy birthday to you! Because January is where EVERYONE except me, HAVES THE MOST BIRTHDAYS!**

**So until next time everyone, be kind to one another! BYE! **

**:) ;)**


End file.
